


Rising from the Ashes

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Daminette, F/M, Family Fluff, Field Trip, Fire, Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, MariBat, Orphan Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Twitter, idk what to tag, ml salt, they start a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: This story was inspired by @legendaryhumanskeletonkid on Tumblr. It's about Marinette losing everything, including her parents, to a fire. She then moves to Gotham where shenanigans ensue. Will Lila's lies fall? Will Marinette build a new life for herself?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi & Chloé Bourgeois, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 302
Kudos: 1282
Collections: Daminette





	1. Of Bullies and Best Friends

“All of Paris is invited to a gala that will be held at the hotel this Saturday from six-thirty to ten o’clock. This is a fundraiser gala for natural disasters and a partial celebration for the defeat of Hawkmoth Paris’ previous tormentor,” Mayor Bourgeois announces, looking over the crowd. 

Marinette had been sitting on her family’s couch designing as the mayor finished his speech. She had been invited as Ladybug and wouldn’t be attending as Marinette. She did not need to make a dress and had already changed her costume for a more grown-up look. 

A year or two after she started being the spotted hero, she decided to change up costume as of now her costume was red from her hips to her shoulder blades with black spots strategically placed, along with black knee-high boots that had three spots on her knees, her hand were adorned with fingerless gloves with one red spot on the back of each hand, the rest of her body was covered in her original red with black spots. She had also started putting her now mid-back long hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face as she worked or as her superhero persona. Needless to say, she loves her new look.

By this point in time, Adrien and Marinette became best friends, especially after the reveal. Adrien is happily dating Kagami after Marinettehad set them up. She is one of the few people who knew about Kagami and Adrien’s relationship and is happy for both of her friends. She had lost feelings for Adrien when he had told her to take the high road with Lila’s lying problem. He stopped talking and pushing to take the high road bull after he had to comfort Ladybug to stop her from getting akumatized. He realized someone was getting hurt and it was his Lady, his best friend.

He couldn’t directly stand up to her due to his father, but he would point out a lack of consistency in her lies. He was also an emotional support system for her during the times when Lila was too terrible. He always has Marinette and Kagami’s favorite ice-cream in the mini fridge-freezer combo he had in his room. He also has a playlist of movies for the group watches when they get together. Marinette, Kagami, Adrien, Chloe, and Luka have become family in everything but blood. 

Marinette sighs, being brought back to the present by her parents entering the kitchen.

“Hey sweetie, what was the mayor’s announcement?” Sabine asked, sitting down next to her petite daughter.

“He is holding a fundraiser gala as a celebration for Hawkmoth’s defeat and for other natural disasters. All the heroes are invited as a thank you and probably to help raise more money,” Marinette summed up while her mother hugged her.

“That’s great, sweetheart! Are you going to go?” Tom asked, sitting down on the other side of his daughter.

“I haven’t decided yet but I don’t think I will,” Marinette answered.

“Why not sweetie?” Sabine asked, looking at her daughter, eyes filled with concern. Sabine had noticed her daughter's classmates had stopped coming by the house and she is worried for her daughter's social life.

“I don’t know I just don’t want to go to a stuffy gala,” she answered, standing up. “but don’t worry about me, you guys go have fun. Enjoy yourselves, you both deserve it."

“I think we will, what day is it?” Sabine asked, standing up as well.

“It’s this upcoming Saturday,” Marinette answered.

“But today is Thursday. That doesn’t leave us much time to find and wash the formal clothes,” Tom said, standing as well.

“Ok mama and papa I’ll leave you to that, I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight I love you both," Marinette said, leaving to go upstairs to her room

“Tikki, are you ready for patrol?” Marinette said, looking for her little red friend.

“Let’s go Marinette!” Tikki said, coming down from the bed Marinette had made her.

“Tikki, Spots on,” Marinette said, going through her transformation. Then she jumped out of her balcony trap door and flew across the rooftops towards the set meeting place, the Eiffel Tower.

“Hey Chaton, Queenie. Sorry that I’m late, my parents were asking about the gala,” she said, landing beside her partners.

“It's fine LB you deserve a break after today though,” Queen Bee said, looking at her once rival turned friend.

“I’m fine,” Ladybug started before Chat cut in. “No, you shouldn’t have to be fine. You should be feeling great I can’t believe she accused you of such a thing,” Chat pouted, crossing his arms.

Ladybug sighed and looked over the city thinking back to what had happened earlier that day in class.

Lila had walked into school with a black eye and bruised cheek, probably makeup. Once she had everyone around her and Marinette, who had made it a habit of arriving at class on time, walked in Lila started crying her crocodile tears. “M.. Marinette how co.. could you show your fa...face after what you did to me?” Lila stuttered out between the crocodile tears.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked before Marinette could respond to the accusations.

“She was jealous over our friendship, Adrien, so she attacked me after we hung out yesterday,” Lila cried, hiding her face in Alya’s welcoming embrace.

“By ‘hung out’ you mean you hanging all over me during the photoshoot I was forced to go to,” Adrien deadpanned, putting air quotes around ‘hung out’.

“Adrien, how could you say that when she’s in this condition?” Alya raged, looking at Marinette and Adrien as she continued to rub Lila’s back comfortingly. “Marinette you gotta stop being so jealous!”

“That’s funny because Marinette and I went out for ice cream with Adrien, Luka, and Kagami after Adrien’s torture his father calls a photoshoot,” Chloe stepped in.

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” Alya asked, standing tall. “You, Chloe, are just as much of a bully as Marinette is.”

“Because,” Marinette stepped in. “We saw you there yesterday. Remember? You and Nino had a date.”

“That is true, babe as we were leaving they were just getting there,” Nino stated towards his girlfriend.

“Then you must have slapped her after that because we all know you have a huge crush on Adrien,” Alya defended a smirk spreading across her face.

“Alya, if you had talked to me sometime in the last two years without yelling at me then you would know that I see him just as a friend,” Marinette said, crossing her arms.

“Awww, Buginette, I thought we were best friends,” Adrien pouted.

“Not the time, Adrien,” Chloe said. “Also why would Lila just bring it up now? Why didn’t she talk to the principal before this?”

“I..” Lila started then cried more while answering. “I thought she would do something worse.”

“This girl wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Adrien defended, knowing that not to be true. He had seen her do some serious damage. The bell rung before anyone could say anything else but by the glares that Marinette kept receiving she could tell people weren’t happy with her over the accusations.

“Buginette, are you sure you’re ok? Queenie and I don’t mind taking this patrol by ourselves,” Chat offered, looking at his long-time friend.

“Mar, you can tell us what the matter is. Even with Hawkmoth defeated we’re still here for you,” Queen said, patting her shoulder.

“I just don’t understand how they can trust someone they barely know over me, their childhood friend,” Ladybug answered, looking into the distance.

“Her lies seem as sweet as honey, but they’re going to sting when the lies bumble,” Queenie punned. Chat looked at her in astonishment.

“Did you just—?“ Chat started.

“Nope Chlo you can’t join him. There are only so many puns people can deal with,” Ladybug said with a laugh. “I can’t wait to see the day her lies will fall.”

They sat there for the duration of the patrol, Paris would be safe for the night. Ladybug needs the heroes’ help more. After her friends had helped her relax she had fallen asleep, Chat took the liberty of taking her home. She needed more sleep with the stress of school, Ladybug, and now going to the gala. Adrien wasn’t going to go as Adrien, but as Chat Noir. He was personally invited as Chat, which he’s thankful for. He can now spend time with his girlfriend and not have to deal with Lila.

As Adrien put his Buginette in her bed and tucked her in he stared for a moment and thought back to a day not too long ago when he thought he had lost her.

It had been a long fight every one of the heroes, even with their strong stamina, were becoming tired. Especially Marinette taking more hits than any of the other heroes, not wanting them, rest of her friends, to be hurt. After hours of fighting, they were in Hawkmoth’s lair now at this point after he had run near the end of his transformation. This had led them to his own house at that moment he knew his lady had been right almost three years ago.

His friends turned to look at him. He looked at them and felt the bile rising in his throat, his father. His goddamn father! He had done this to them. Kagami had been stabbed in the shoulder but she was still fighting. Marinette had received a bad blow to the stomach. Everyone has excessive bruising most of the team had dried blood on them and their costumes were torn. He fell to his knees and threw up.

“My god,” he whispered, wiping his mouth. “Why him? Of all the loners and messed up people, why him?”

“Chaton, you could have not known,” Ladybug said, rubbing his back.

“Adrien, this isn’t your fault,” Kagami said, hugging him.

“Look at you guys!” He said, standing up swiftly. “You all look terrible! He hurt you are all so bad.”

“Thanks,” Queenie answered sarcastically, crossing her arms. 

“You don’t look so hot yourself though,” Viperon said, trying to calm down the blonde.

“Viperon, is right we all look bad but this is what we signed up for as soon as we took the miraculous. Ya, it sucks that the troubles of Paris are placed on the shoulders five teenagers, who are still in high school, but the adults here are morons,” Queenie said, hugging Adrien. “You gotta calm down. I.. we won’t be able to fight you too.”

“You’re right,” he said, hugging her back. “Let’s go get ourselves a bastard.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ladybug said, giving him a fist bump.

They jumped to where they saw Hawkmoth enter. Ryuko offered to go in first, well not offered but barged in first. “Gabriel! You have some nerve!” Ryuko screamed when she saw the dark figure.

“Ahhh.. finally I’ll have what is truly mine your miraculous. It’s finally time to get rid of you, pests,” Hawkmoth monologued hiding in the shadows.

“Father! Stop this craziness! I don’t know why you’re doing this, but it must end!” Chat pleaded.

“Gabriel, we don’t want to fight you anymore. We just want the butterfly and the peacock miraculous,” Ladybug reasoned.

“and I just want my wife back,” Gabriel said, turning to the heroes. “Don’t you want the same, Adrien?”

“I.. She’s gone, Father. I’m going to be gone too if you don’t stop! I miss her as much as you do, but I moved on because it’s healthy! This isn’t healthy and would she want to be brought back like this? All this destruction, chaos, and pain? Would she even be able to look at you the same knowing that you’ve hurt Paris, my friends, and your only son?” Chat asked, stepping forward as Gabriel fell to his knees. “Please, Dad stop this.”

“Under one condition,” Gabriel asked, looking up at his son.

“Depends on the condition old man,” Queenie said from behind Chat.

“I want to be able to stay here with you and try to make up the time I wasted. Also please don’t tell the public who I am, the media would tear you and the company to pieces. You would probably be seen as an accomplice and wouldn't be trusted most likely anywhere,” Gabriel pleads, grabbing his son’s hand, the one without Chat’s miraculous.

“Group talk, huddle up,” Viperon said, beckoning everyone in.

“We could make him do stuff like community service, but subtly so it doesn’t raise any suspicion,” Ryuko reasoned, once everyone had gathered in the huddle of heroes.

“What would we tell the public,” Queenie asked, looking around the circle.

“After Hawkmoth ran, we found his miraculous that he had left on a rooftop,” Ladybug started a plan forming.

“When we went to find the civilian Hawkmoth he had already run,” Chat finished.

“Good enough for me,” Viperon agreed.

“What if we make him start a foundation,” Queenie suggested. “I could help since I am the Mayor’s daughter and have connections”

“He caused a lot of chaos, what if we make him start a disaster foundation? Natural disasters because those are a common thing here. Fires and floods, simple things,” Ryuko added.

“Ok we have a proposition then,” Chat said, breaking the huddle then looked towards Gabriel. “Father we came to a decision you can be unknown from the public, but you have to start a natural disaster foundation. Also something I’m adding get your mental health checked along with weekly therapy. If you choose these conditions you can stay at home as Gabriel Agreste and Hawkmoth will never be you again. If not we can take you into the police station right now.”

Needless to say, Gabriel had accepted the heroes’ gracious offer and handed over the butterfly and peacock miraculous, which was brought back to Master Fu. He had given her the Miracle Box because he wanted to retire soon after the defeat of Hawkmoth. The public was angry at first due to the fact they wouldn’t know the identity of Hawkmoth, but they thought the heroes didn’t know so they were less angry. Adrien sighed and jumped onto her balcony and headed home.

When Marinette woke up the next morning she looks around dazed for a moment or two this had been one of the first times she had gotten a full night's sleep in awhile. It was all thanks to her partners, she hadn’t even woken from a nightmare. She also woke up a bit earlier than her alarm, so she got up and put her hair in a bun, did some light makeup. She put on a white shoulderless short-sleeved shirt with little flowers near the neckline, a bubblegum pink flowy skirt, and a pair of darkish grey tights. She then finished the look with the same bubblegum color of her skirt for ballet shoes. When finished getting dressed she put cookies in her signature purse. She climbed up the ladder leading towards her bed to wake up her kwami. 

“Tikki, time to wake up,” Marinette said, quietly.

“Good morning,” Tikki yawned. “You look nice this morning!”

“I got up early. I must’ve fallen asleep on patrol,” Marinette said. “I woke up on time and I didn’t have any nightmares.”

“That’s so good! You haven’t gotten enough sleep lately,” Tikki said, flying up out of her bed.

“Marinette! It’s time to leave!” Sabine shouted from downstairs. Marinette checked her phone and saw that it was true so she went downstairs. “Sweetie you look extra beautiful today! Did you sleep better than normal?”

“Yes, I slept well, love you mama see you after school!” She kissed her mama and left for school.

As she arrives Adrien’s car pulls up and she sees Chloe waiting by the bottom of the steps near the entrance of the school. Chloe is wearing her hair down straight but with the top part of her hair pulled back and held in with her miraculous. She is wearing a black pencil skirt that ends just above the knee, a flowy light yellow shirt, and paired with black flats.

When Adrien and Marinette meet Chloe they give both give her and each other a hug. They then walk inside to be met with the mess known as Lila and her posse. They meet in the courtyard where Alya and Lila try to get an apology out of Marinette.

"Lila, I didn't hit you. There's enough proof to say that I didn't, but yet you continue with your web of lies. Why would I want to hit you?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms as Adrien and Chloe stand behind her.

"Because you are jealous that I'm dating Adrien. I'm sorry Adrihoney that I told her our secret," Lila cried. "I just can't take her jealousy or torture anymore." 

"Lila we're not dating..." Adrien started but was cut off again by Lila sobbing louder.

"You don't have to lie to them, they already know the truth. I can't let you hide your feelings for me anymore," Lila sobbed.

"Lila, what truth did you tell them the truth or the truth you want? I would never date you, Lila. You are too clingy, annoying, and you're always lying. Plus I'm happily dating someone; I'm pretty sure I love her," Adrien finished.

"Marinette, you slut, you're sleeping with Lila's boyfriend when you know that they are happily together," Alya raged, rubbing Lila's back.

“It’s like I’m not even here!” Adrien said, throwing his hands up in defeat. 

"First of all, Adrien is just a friend. Second of all, how dare you call me or his actual girlfriend a slut and last Adrien's girlfriend could take Lila down in a heartbeat," Marinette said, stepping forward. "Adrien's girlfriend may not be the kindest at first glance, but what I wouldn't do to help one of my best friends."

She then walked to class with the two blonds glaring at the rest of the class following behind. The rest of the day was filled with excited chatter for the upcoming gala. Lila was bragging over the fact the uprising star, who she ‘helped’ found MDC's talent, made her dress just because Lila is so nice.

"MDC, he is so incredibly nice and handsome. He has milk chocolate hair and the brightest blue eyes you would ever see. It was love at first sight when he had first seen me. It was just after I had saved Jagged Stone's cat from the airport's terminal. MDC was with Jagged because he is Jagged's lost nephew," Lila started then her face fell. "I couldn't stay with him though, I was getting ready to fly to Gotham to be with my childhood sweetheart, my Damiboo. I'm sorry or as you would know him, Damian Wayne."

"Seriously! you've met the Waynes and Bruce Wayne's heir is in love with you?!?" Alya exclaimed. "You have to get me an interview with them!"

"Next time I visit my Damiboo I'll ask him, but he's kind of shy," Lila smiles, looking at all of her adoring followers. 

Marinette sighed as the bell rung thankful for the end of her lies even if only temporarily. After her class, which was uneventful, she headed home to help her parents finish up in the bakery and eventually helped them close it. She saw that they had dragged out there nicer clothes.

"Sweetheart, would you be a dear and fit and fix my dress," Sabine asked, looking back at Marinette as she cooked. 

"Of course Mama I'll fix it up after dinner," Marinette said as she was finishing up her homework.

They had a nice peaceful dinner after plates were cleaned, and leftovers were put away Marinette and her mother headed upstairs to fix her mother's dress. "Mama you look beautiful," Marinette said looking over the traditional Chinese red cheongsam.

"Thank you, Marinette," Sabine pauses, looking at herself in the mirror. "Pretty soon I'm going to give it to you. It was your grandmother's and I think you deserve it."

"Thank you, Mama," Marinette smiled, fixing the tear near the hem. "It's all fixed Mama. You look beautiful. I hope you have a great time tomorrow."

"I just wish you would come with us," Sabine sighed, hugging her daughter.

"I would but I had already made plans with Adrien, Kagami, and Luka," Marinette told the decided upon story.

"OK have fun at least," Sabine smiled before heading downstairs to show her husband.

Since it was Ryuko and Viperon's turn to patrol she went to bed early.


	2. Of  Galas and Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug attends the gala... idk you'll just have to read it.

When she woke up to the bright light peeking through her windows the next morning she decided to get up and go to the park to design. Near lunchtime, a shadow fell over her. "Hey Mar," Chloe greeted, looking down at her bluenette friend. "You realize its one and you probably haven’t been responsible by eating anything today."

"Hey Chloe, no I didn't realize it was that late and no I haven’t eaten anything," Marinette said, looking at her phone. "Since we're already going to be at your hotel, can we just turn it into a sleepover?"

"Ya sure, why not. I'll call up Kagami and tell her to bring her stuff. Movie marathon and spa night?" Chloe asked now sitting as she looked through contacts. Marinette nodded in agreement. “Hey Blueberry, I’m here with Mar. We want to have a sleepover after the gala. Yes, movies and spa. Cool, gala starts at six-thirty to around ten o’clock tonight. Bye love you!” Chloe finished hanging up. 

“Cool want to head to your house for lunch?” Chloe asked, standing up. 

“Ya mama made quiches don’t worry spinach and feta,” Marinette said standing up and holding arms with Chloe. They take a nice but short walk to the bakery. “Mama I’m home and I brought Chloe,” Marinette greeted as she entered. 

“It’s good to see you. We, Tom and I, are going to the gala tonight,” Sabine said, hugging the two girls. 

“So mama you know how I’m hanging out with Kagami, Luka, and Adrien during the gala because Kagami and Adrien’s parent won’t let them go,” Marinette said as Sabine nodded. “Well, we all want to sleepover at Chloe’s after the gala are we allowed to?”

“Of course it’s nice that you’re staying with your friends. I’m sorry you couldn’t get out of It Chloe,” Sabine said, looking sympathetically at the girl she started to see as a daughter. 

“I’ve learned to deal with it. Anyways, after I get to hang out with my family,” Chloe says with a smile. 

“Awww, Chloe!” Marinette said hugging her. “We’re going to steal your quiches bye, Mama!”

After eating the quiches it was already three. They were watching Yuri on Ice, Adrien had gotten the miraculous squad into it and anime in general. 

“Hey, Chlo, I’m going to grab my night bag. Tomorrow morning, want to go shopping for the winter social? It’s next week?” Marinette asked, standing. 

“Sure Mar, but I don’t know why you’re worrying over it, you already graduated. I don’t understand why you don’t just take a break from the stupid people we call our classmates. Also, can you come to the hotel before to help me with my makeup?” Chloe asked, standing up and turning off the t.v. 

“You know the only reason I’m still in school is that I’m class president,” Marinette sighed, taking their quiche plates to the kitchen. “And I didn’t want to be accused of wanting attention.”

“Well Mar, I’m proud of you. I’m going to head to the hotel to shower and by the time you get there I should be out and maybe dressed, depending on how I feel,” Chloe said, waving bye to her friend. 

Marinette climbed to her room and grabbed the essentials like her hairbrush, two outfits, always prepared for a disaster, a toothbrush, her favorite color nail polish, her super cute and comfy pajamas, and a fluffy blanket. She also stuffed the Miracle Box in her bag; she never leaves more than twelve hours without it. She grabbed most of her cash; she was hoping to buy some fabrics. She also grabbed her stash of snacks for the movie night. 

“Bye, Mama!” Marinette said leaving the house, but she didn’t hear her mama’s response and her papa went out to buy Sabine flowers. She didn’t worry about it, she’ll see them tomorrow after shopping. 

When she got to the hotel, she was let inside because Chloe and Marinette are now friends. She found Chloe’s room within the maze-like halls and entered. She took a seat on Chloe’s bed after she dropped all her stuff. She had fallen asleep but woke up when her vision flashes orange and she wakes up to Chloe standing by her bathroom door in a white fluffy bathrobe. 

“Mar, you ok?” Chloe asked, stepping closer to Marinette as she pats her golden-blonde hair dry. 

“Ya it was just a weird dream,” she answered, sitting up. “You want me to help with hair and makeup?”

“Yes, your makeup style makes me look naturally beautiful and would you be able to put my hair in the braided bun,” Chloe said as she dries her hair. 

“Ok,” Marinette said, standing up. “I’m going to do three French braids into a princess bun.” After she finished Chloe’s hair she started working on her makeup. Thankfully Chloe had stopped wearing the super pigmented blue eyeshadow; she toned it down for more natural color. “And you’re all done. Do you want to get changed now and have a small snack before the gala?” Marinette asked, appreciating her handy work. 

"Let's have a small snack before I get changed. I have cookies here for Tikki if she would like them," Chloe said, pulling off the cover to the cookie plate.

"Thank you, Chloe!" Tikki said, flying over to grab a cookie. Pollen was already sitting on the plate eating some honey.

“Want a smoothie as your snack, the one I ordered is blueberry, and honey," Chloe said, putting a straw in her cup. She had grown accustomed to honey after Pollen started staying with her permanently. "But I'm going to guess you would like a strawberry smoothie." Marinette nodded in agreement. 

After they had finished their smoothies, Chloe got changed into her baby blue shoulderless dress with a puffy skirt that landed around the knee. Marinette had made this dress for her friend's birthday a couple of months prior and it would be the first event she would wear it to. This was an MDC original. 

A couple of years ago Marinette started selling her designs to people like her Uncle Jagged, Clara Nightingale, and people had fallen in love with the designs, so much so that Gabriel requested a line with her. She had created the line and it had been a big hit. She put most of the money in her bank account. The money would help her parents if she had died as Ladybug, but if they weren't around to collect it the money would be split up amongst her friends, except for Adrien after he refused.

"Mar, you gotta get going my daddy will be here soon to escort me down," Chloe said, breaking her out of the past. 

"Oh yeah I also have to get going I'm supposed to be meeting the rest of the miraculous team at the Eiffel Tower," Marinette said then transformed. "Chloe, you look extra pretty tonight." Ladybug and Chloe hugged until they heard a knock on her door, her dad was there to pick her up. They broke away and Ladybug jumped off the balcony and ran towards the Eiffel Tower. When she dropped everyone was already waiting for her.

"Hey, Mar. Do you think I can drop my stuff in Chloe's room before heading down?" Ryuko asks, switching her bag to her other shoulder.

"Ya you don't want to show up at the gala with your bag, that would be weird," Ladybug answered, hugging the rest of the group. "You all ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Viperon grumbled, not wanting to be stuck at a stuffy gala all night.

"Don't worry about it the pain only lasts for the first couple hours," Chat jokes, then jumped towards the hotel. 

They all wait on the roof of the hotel for Ryuko to come back so they could enter together as a squad. They heard Ryuko join them so the miraculous team jumped down towards the red carpet entrance that was surrounded by paparazzi. Flashes from the cameras blind the heroes as microphones were shoved in their faces. 

“Chat! Are you and Ladybug dating?” 

“Who is Hawkmoth? Is it true you know who he is?” 

“Are you guys gonna keep being heroes?”

“What is your statement towards Hawkmoth if he is watching tonight?”

“Viperon! are you in love with Ladybug? Do you and Chat secretly despise each other because of it?”

"Who are you all really behind the masks?"

They ignore the questions and enter inside where clapping began as soon as they entered applause broke out throughout the room. They saw all of Paris there to celebrate and raise money to help people in need. Ladybug smiled knowing that she helped make these people happier and safer. She picks her parents out in the sea of faces, that she and her friends stood in front of, and is happy to see them enjoying themselves. She also saw her classmates everyone was fawning over Lila’s ‘MDC’ original dress, specially made just for her. She also noticed Chloe approaching the group. 

“My dress is an actual MDC dress because I actually know her. That’s right, MDC is a girl and her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said, spinning to show off her dress.

“That’s a lie. Why would I lie about this beautiful dress?” Lila said, crying. 

“Because your life sucks,” Chloe stated, crossing her arms. 

Gabriel walked over to the girls, hearing the conversation of his prodigy. “You’re talking about MDC?” 

“Yes, Mr. Agreste, he’s quite nice, right? He could also be a model with his looks as well,” Lila cooed. 

“I believe you mean, Miss Dupain-Cheng. She is quite nice and talented. Chloe, I saw your dress as she was working on it and it turned out quite nicely,” Gabriel said, confirming Chloe’s statement. 

“Oh I’m sorry I must have been thinking of MAC,” Lila lied while glaring at Chloe before anyone could question. 

“Of course you did,” Chloe fakes a laugh while brushing her off. All of Lila’s group genuinely laughs along with Chloe. 

As time went on, she saw many people, by now her parents were long gone. The number of people was starting to dwindle all that was left is quiet chatter. That made it quite easy to hear the news reporter, who had been standing near the heroes. 

“There was a fire three dead, two bodies were recovered,” the reporter said. “Now sending you to the scene.”

The heroes immediately left the gala. They saw the lights and realized it was Mar’s house. Her parents had been home. They saw police and firefighters there along with paramedics. 

“What’s the situation,” Viperon asked, landing along with the rest of the team. 

“Three dead only two bodies were found though,” the fire chief informed the heroes. “We couldn’t find the daughter’s body. We think since she was smaller all that’s left is ash. The parents' bodies were recovered. The cause of the fire a silk dress left to dry by the stove, but was too close and caught fire.”

“Are we sure the parents are gone and how do we know the daughter was home?” Ladybug asked in a more timid voice than normal. 

“There bodies are bad, they’re on a stretcher over there and she wasn’t at the gala. We found something that looked like could have been remnants of her,” the paramedic answered. 

“Anyone know about their family situation?” Officer Raincomprix, Sabrina’s dad, asked the four young heroes.

“Besides one of Tom’s parents, who live here in Paris, and the other who travels and all of Sabine’s family from China there’s no one else,” Ryuko responded, looking to the stretchers. 

“Anything salvageable?” Ladybug asked, trying to gain control of her emotions. 

“There’s a safe with some stuff inside, Chat can you open it?” Officer Raincomprix asked. 

Chat shows some hesitation, subtly looking towards Ladybug for confirmation, which she gave. “Yes show me where.”

“It’s already out here, we don’t want anyone else entering. The building is too unstable and will probably collapse soon,” the fire chief said leading them to a medium-size safe that must have taken two guys to move.

Chat opens it with cataclysm, which he learned to control to smaller places, only breaking the lock itself. Inside was all three of the family’s wills. Marinette’s will surprised everyone because she was so young. She had written hers a couple of months after becoming the beloved hero, Ladybug. She wanted to make sure everything was sorted and hopefully helpful for her parents. Her will reads: 

‘If I die an untimely death, everything I own goes to my parents. If they are no longer here with me, then everything that I have is to be split up between my friends. Specifically Chloe, Kagami, Luka, and Adrien. If they are unwilling or not around donate it to a children’s charity.’

Her parents' will said:

‘Everything is to go to our daughter, Marinette Ann Dupain-Cheng. This includes our bakery and bank accounts. If our death comes before she’s an adult her Grandfather Dupain, Tom’s father has stated he would take her in and support her until she can support herself. If something happened to Marinette with us, follow her written will.’

Her grandmother’s pearl necklace and earrings were placed in a traditional Chinese jewelry box along with her grandmother’s engagement ring. There were also many family photos starting from Tom and Sabine’s wedding, all the way up to Marinette’s graduation. There was also quite a lot of money, but that was not too important at the moment. 

The heroes disappeared after that, leaving for Chloe’s room. Everyone was silent in shock. When they arrived Chloe was already there looking at her friend worriedly: she had heard everything from the reporter after the heroes had left. “Hey Mar, it’s okay to cry. You just lost everything and everyone thinks you’re dead,” Chloe said, rubbing her back in a hug. 

“You’re right,” she paused, letting out a cry. “Everyone thinks I’m dead. I have nothing left here, I can start a new life somewhere else. Maybe America.”

“Mar that’s the grief talking,” Luka said, joining in the hug. 

“I have no family left here, my classmates hate me, I already graduated, and you guys know I’m alive. I have the Miracle Box, which has the horse miraculous meaning I can stay in touch with you guys. You can give a statement I’m retiring as Ladybug and everything will... be.. fine,” she said, crying into Luka’s shoulder. 

“Mari, don’t make a decision tonight, at least wait till we can collect everything to give to you and after the funeral,” Adrien reasoned walking to the side to hug her, Chloe and Luka. 

“You can wear a mask, black wig, and grey contacts and say you’re a cousin or something,” Kagami said, finishing the group hug. 

“Chloe, Honey?” came a knock and call from the other side of the door.

“Mar, Luka, Adrien get in the closet,” Chloe whispered all breaking away and pushing them towards the door. 

“Why us?” Adrien asked as he stuck his hand out to stop the door.

“No boys in my room without daddy’s knowledge,” Chloe said, running back towards Kagami. 

“Come in,” Kagami called. 

“Ummm... Chloe, Kagami, your friend's house had a fire tonight and neither of her parents or Marinette made it out,” Mayor Bourgeois said, slowly. 

“No.. No! That can’t be true! She was just supposed to grab something. She said she would be right back!” Chloe screamed, falling to the ground Kagami following to rub her back and cry. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. The funeral will be held next week,” he said before leaving. 

“Nice acting Chlo,” Luka said, stepping out of the closet with Adrien and Mari following shortly behind. 

“Can we get changed, eat lots of ice cream, watch movies, and do a spa night,” Marinette whispered, hugging Adrien this time. 

“Of course Buginette, I’m going to jump home and grab some stuff. You’ll probably need to do the same, Luka,” Adrien said, calling his transformation then jumped out the window with Luka jumping out not even a minute later. 

The girls got changed, prepared the spa stuff including facials, nail polish, and a hair mask. They want to pamper themselves after being sad. 

When the boys arrived the girls were in their comfy pajamas and face masks, now they were working on mannies and peddies. Marinette’s were already done and drying. 

They decided on some wholesome Disney movies. They watched some of the Disney Princesses, everyone but Adrien agreeing that he is Rapunzel’s twin. They fell asleep during Snow White and stay curled up with each other till morning. 

The next day when everyone had woken up and eaten; the boys had left Chloe called the bank and lawyers move the process along and due to Adrien and Chloe’s last names the bank the process went quickly. They don’t like using their name to get what they want, but if it’s for a friend they’ll do whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I worked hard. JSYK those in it for the long run its over 70 pages over 34k words. This also took me a month and a half to write.


	3. Of Icecream and Teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire and gala, this is how Marinette begins her new life

Now it is Sunday the week after the gala and her parents' death, she had been staying in different friend's houses to keep suspicion lower. Today was the funeral she was wearing the typical white mask to keep away germs and or hide part of a face, grey contacts to cover her beautiful blues, a wavy black wig that went to her shoulders, and a traditional long white cheongsam with black accents. White is the color of mourning in Chinese culture and she wanted to respect her heritage. 

She had learned Mandarin while training to become the guardian with Master Fu. She would speak Mandarin to change herself even more due to the fact nobody but her closest friends knew of her ability to speak it no one will hopefully suspect her. She got dressed quickly and heads to the church. 

She sat closer to the back and realized her class was decent enough to show up to pay their respects. The funeral was very moving and she just couldn't believe they were gone. Adrien, Gami, Luka, and Chlo couldn't sit with her due to the fact it would raise too much suspicion. She missed not having anyone to lean on, but when she was supposed to be dead then she had to play dead. 

After the burial, they were told to go to Chloe's hotel for refreshments. She saw everyone from afar but did not engage unless they engaged her first. Lila approached her at the hotel with a sneer and glare.

"You're not supposed to wear white at a funeral that's disrespectful," Lila stated, Adrien must have seen the queen of lies approaching Marinette, so he started heading her way.

"I'm sorry I don't speak French," Marinette answered in a sweet voice in perfect Mandarin. "And stop talking about stuff you don't know you lying snake. White is a traditional mourning color in Chinese culture, which you would know if you weren't uncultured swine."

By now Adrien reached them and translated for Mar, "She says she only speaks Mandarin and that white is a traditional mourning color."

"I know what she said Adrihoney," Lila cooed, grabbing his arm. "I speak fluent Mandarin after I lived there for part of my childhood."

"You hear the Buginette? She speaks fluent Mandarin! I would love to see her reaction if she really knew what you said," Adrien laughed after he finished speaking in Mandarin.

"Stop, Adrien. I don't want to break character. Right now I'm a stranger named, Bridgette mourning the death of her aunt, uncle, and cousin," Marinette replied still in Mandarin.

"Are you going to join in the conversation Lila?" Adrien asked, smugly looking at the lost Italian girl.

"Umm.. I. I just can't believe she's gone!" Lila cried louder, getting more people's attention. "I know she was my bully, but I did not want her to die."

"Seriously, at my funeral? I haven't even been dead two weeks and she's already making my 'death' about her," Marinette whispered to Adrien in Mandarin. 

"Liars, am I right," Adrien answered.

"I suggest you two stop before one of the relatives hears it," Kagami said joining in on the whisper fest while they all spoke Mandarin. 

"She was not a bully; she just didn't put up with your bull!" Chlo said, joining the circle of people surrounding "poor sad Lila".

"Guys, not the place to do this," Luka said, hushing everyone down. "Keep your lies at school. I have a feeling if these people hear you talking trash, especially over people they just lost, it will be more ugly than your sausage looking hair."

After that everything was calmer except for glares thrown by Alya and Lila. No one bothered her much after that and she could mourn in peace, it would be the last time she would be in Paris for a while so she left to go on a stroll.

The morning after Chloe went to school and left Marinette to herself. By lunchtime, she had everything her friends had gotten from her will and finished packing. She would be leaving when all her friends got to the hotel via the horse miraculous and Kaalki. She would let the miraculous take her wherever fate brought her. 

She got dressed up as Bridgette again with the black hair, mask, and grey contacts. For clothes, she wore a blue sweater that looked braided with a black skater skirt and white converse her hair was just down. She had borrowed some of Chloe’s clothes this past week after she insisted Marinette didn’t waste money on clothes. Chloe and Gami were kind and gave Marinette some clothes to be worn after she left. 

She strolls around, sees her old home burnt to ashes after it collapsed. She sees her old school still in session and decides to head to André’s ice-cream. 

“Hello young lady,” André said looking at her. 

Mar nodded in response not wanting to speak French just in case someone heard but didn’t want to speak Mandarin. 

“I see almond for his lips and skin, mint for his piercing green eyes, and dark chocolate for his dark past and black hair,” André foretold looking at the almost familiar girl. “Are you Ladybug?”

“Thank you, but I guess it doesn’t matter, I'm leaving soon anyway,” Marinette answered, sticking out her hand, which he shook, then she looked through her purse. “I’m Ladybug hero of Paris. How much for the ice-cream?” 

“Free of charge for all of Paris’ heroes. May I ask why you’re leaving?” André asked, wiping his hands. 

“My house burned down,” she started but he interrupted. 

“They couldn’t find the daughter’s body, well your body, because you were at the gala as Ladybug,” he realized. 

“I lost my parents. There’s no family here for me. I already graduated and Paris is saved. How was I going to explain that I’m alive?” Marinette asked, taking a scoop of ice-cream. “And I feel like I need a new start, ya know? Everyone here thinks I’m a bully because of a liar. I have trauma from the akumas. One of the reasons I stayed was for my parents, but they’re gone now so why not?”

“Well I wish you the best of luck, Ladybug,” André said with a sad smile. 

“Thank you, Monsieur André,” Marinette said before looking at her ice-cream and thought about her mysterious future love. 

She walks to the park by the school and starts sketching under one of the trees. She sat quietly sketching till she heard the bell from her friend’s school. She decides to go back to Chloe’s hotel to meet her friends, but as she’s leaving the park Lila and her posse saw her. 

“Bridgette? What are you still doing here?” Lila asked, approaching Bridgette as an animal approaches its prey. 

“The funeral was only yesterday you sausage-hair freak. I’m catching a flight home tonight,” Marinette answered, in Mandarin. 

“Awww she said she wanted to apologize for what Luka said,” Lila cooed and got others to do the same. 

“That’s not what she said,” Adrien said, stepping in again. “She said the funeral was only yesterday; she’s flying out tonight, but wanted to see some of Paris before she left.”

“I can confirm that what Adrien translated is true,” Kagami confirmed, kissing Adrien on her cheek. 

“Ummm... why’d you put your crusty lips on my boyfriend’s cheek?” Lila asked, in disbelief.

“Why are you questioning my actions towards my boyfriend?” Kagami asked, looking at Lila’s shocked face, while she wrapped her hand around his arm. “He told you he had a girlfriend and that she wasn’t you.” 

“But… Adrihoney you’ve been with me for six months!! Why would you cheat on me?” Lila cried into the closest person’s shoulder.

“I’ve been dating since Marinette set us up years ago because we were best friends,” Adrien agreed with Kagami kissing the top of her head.

Lila got angry and stormed off followed by her posse; they were trying to calm her down. One of her lies had been exposed and Marinette couldn’t be happier that she witnessed it. They continue to speak in Mandarin as they were leaving because some of her former classmates were in the park.

“So I have everything packed, well the little number of items I have and some of the clothes Chloe and you, Kagamigave to me along with the Miracle Box," Marinette explained as they walked towards the hotel.

"That's it? I can't believe you're leaving," Kagami said. Adrien and Kagami were just holding hands now after leaving the park. The couple wasn’t big on public displays of affection with paparazzi always around. She just wanted to help him by trying to get rid of Lila's clingy nature.

"I guess everyone thinks I'm dead and I don't want to go around as Bridgette all the time," she sighed, looking at the almost ominous-looking hotel as if she was walking to her doom instead of a new beginning.

"It's okay Buginette I understand and we'll support you any way possible. We'll be here when you want our help if you need it of course. We'll still be best friends because we are family and nothing can break that," Adrien said.

"Of course, no one could replace you guys because you're the only family I have left,” Marinette said as they hugged now standing in the lobby. Marinette then leaves out the entrance because she can't go upstairs as Bridgette. She transforms into Ladybug and jumps onto Chloe's balcony, where she can see her friends already waiting inside. She signs sadly and drops her transformation as she enters the room she had grown accustomed to.

"Hey, guys I'm ready to go," she said, sadly looking at them.

"Why don't we eat dinner before you go? You never know what time it's going to be when you get there. Better safe than sorry, right?" Chloe said.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m not going to be gone that long though. Whatever country I end up in Master Fu promised to get me correct papers to live there. I’ll maybe be back at the end of the week,” Marinette said, taking off her wig and contacts and put them in her backpack. 

“Steak and Frites for our last meal together for a while?” Chloe asked as she looked to call her butler. 

“Yes that sounds great,” they agreed as the put on an anime. After they finished eating, Marinette now stands before them transformed as Mare with her suitcase and backpack ready to go through. 

“Goodbye, you guys. I’ll call you by the end of the week. I want you to know it was an honor working with you and no one will ever be able to replace you,” Marinette said, hugging her friends. “I’ll miss you.”

“Why can’t you stay till after Christmas?” Luka asked. 

“It’s only two weeks away,” Kagami finished. 

“Well I don’t want to be a burden and the sooner I get settled he better,” Marinette said, turning her back on her friends as tears start rolling down her cheeks. “Full Forth”

She turns to look at her friends one last time. They’re crying and hugging each other. She stares for a moment before backing in the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Srry this one is shorter than normal.


	4. Of Titus and Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marinette walks through the portal, she ends up in the most crime-ridden city in the world, where she meets a dog named Titus. Shenanigans ensue.

She’s blinded by the light as the portal closes, at least she came out in an alley much less conspicuous than teleporting in the open. She looks at her phone, one in the afternoon that’s enough time to figure out where she is and a place to stay for tonight. She spoke English well due to traveling with Uncle Jagged, hanging out with Clara, and working at Gabriel. 

She walks out of the alley after she detransforming, but still wears the glasses not wanting to put them away yet. She pulled out her phone and looked up ‘Hotels near me’ the closest hotel at a decent price was Hotel of Gotham. She quickly started walking there it only being one o’clock and it was only a three-mile walk. 

The walk was uneventful and by the time she gets there, it was one-forty-five. She bought a hotel room for ninety-five dollars a night. She dropped her stuff off and went to try and find a job. She brought her sketchbook and one of the dresses she had made when she had been hiding the previous week. 

She walked into a couple of boutiques and was immediately rejected already having a full staff. She does not lose hope though instead, she looks at the list of boutiques she had written and sighed, the last one. She finds it and by the time she gets there, it’s already six o’clock. She had been job hunting for around four hours. She looks up and sees the boutique called Lucky Spot. Marinette has a great feeling about this one she opens her purse and sees Tikki. 

“You’re going to be great!” She whispered. With restored confidence, Marinette heads into the boutique with her head held high. 

“Hello madame,” Marinette said after she walked to the front. “My name is Marinette and I was hoping to speak with your boss about maybe getting a job?”

“Well, here I’m the boss. What do you have to show to prove to me that you are worthy to work here?” The woman asked, looking Marinette up and down. 

“I have sketches and this dress I made by hand last week,” she said, setting her stuff on the counter. 

“Would you be able to wait till closing time? It’s only an hour away,” The woman asked, looking at her watch. 

“Of course where would you like me to wait, Madame,” Marinette asked, grabbing her things. 

“You can wait in the back, I’ll come to talk to once I’ve closed,” she answered, showing Marinette. 

Once she was alone she sighed in relief. She grabbed her phone and dialed Chloe’s number. Chloe had promised to stay with her friends tonight when she called. 

“Hey, guys!” She said, quietly. 

“Hey, where’d you end up?” Luka asked, looking at her.

“I’m in a city called Gotham. I don’t know much about. I’m at a boutique right now called Lucky Spot waiting to talk to the owner about a job. That pretty much sums up what I’ve done today,” Marinette told them. “I’m so tired.”

“Well, it is ten o’clock here. If I were you I would learn about the city,” Kagami said. 

“I will when I get back to the hotel. Tikki is such a great support system for me and always helping me. I don’t think I would be as alright as I am right now,” Marinette smiles, looking at her little companion. 

“Awww Marinette you’re strong by yourself! I only helped a bit,” Tikki cooed, looking at her chosen. 

“Tikki is right Mar. You’re stronger than you know,” Adrien comforts. 

“I know you’ll do big things in this world. Everyone will know your name!” Chloe encourages. 

“Thank you, guys! Now don’t worry about me. Go to bed I know it’s late there,” Marinette said with a smile. 

“You’re never a burden,” Luka smiled. 

She looked up when she heard a knock. The woman, who would hopefully become her boss, walked in with a smile. 

“Bye guys! The owner is here. I’ll call you soon I promise. I’ll keep you updated on what happens. Love you all,” Marinette finished, hanging up as her friends said goodbye. 

“Who are they?” She smiled, softly. 

“My friends from France,” Marinette smiles at her friends happy she was able to talk to them. 

“Well, now can I take a peek at your work?” The woman said, sitting down on the other side of the table. 

“Yes and by the way I never caught your name,” Marinette said, passing her book s and dress across the table. 

“My name is Diana Prince. It’s nice to meet you Marinette,” Ms. Prince said, looking at the girl. She had felt something familiar about her since Marinette had walked in. Then she had heard Marinette on the phone with her friends and distinctly heard the name Tikki. She hadn’t heard Tikki’s names since she had been back home with her mother, a previous owner of the creation miraculous. 

Marinette sat there waiting it felt like ages but had only been thirteen minutes. 

“Ms. Marinette these are quite wonderful, but may I ask why you come to me with your talent when I’m sure any of the big businesses would hire you,” Ms. Prince asked. 

“I’m going to tell you this but not for sympathy. I lived in a bakery in Paris for my first eighteen years, but my parents died in a fire. I’m not liked very much by my old classmates because of a liar, who turned my friends and classmates against me, and my parents were my only family, so I decided to leave. My friends are supportive and I love them a lot, but I couldn’t have any attachments there so I’m only keeping contact with them,” Marinette started. “I was affiliated with Gabriel, Audrey Bourgeois, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale, but I want to leave everything behind including my connections with them. I was unable to start from the bottom because Jagged found me as a middle schooler and decided my designs were ‘Rock and Roll’. He then recommended me to them, so I never actually started from the bottom.”

“That’s very noble of you, but I feel as though there is something you’re not telling me. I won’t push you, but if you need someone to confide in, I can help. You have the job, by the way, you may start this Wednesday at seven o’clock sharp if that works. I have a couple of clients I will need help with,” Ms. Prince explained, standing up and shaking Marinette’s hand. 

“Thank you, Ms. Prince, you have no idea how much this means to me. I had been searching for jobs since I got here at one,” Marinette said with a smile. “Is there anything I should know about the city?”

“Please call me Diana. But also you moved to Gotham without any research?” Diana asked, looking flabbergasted. 

“I let fate decide,” Marinette answered, vaguely. 

“Oh well, I recommend you look up Gotham’s heroes and villains when you get a chance,” Diana said, leading Marinette from the backroom to the main shop. 

“Maybe that’s why I’m here. After all, fate works in mysterious ways. It was a pleasure meeting you,” Marinette said, leaving the small shop with a smile.

The next day was Tuesday and she tried to sleep in late, but with Paris being six hours ahead she woke up at six. She decided to go to the closest park which happened to be Gotham Public Park which doubles as a dog park. 

She left Tikki to sleep and placed a plate of cookies out for her before she left. She took her sketchbook with her and sat on a bench and started sketching. After about half an hour she guesses she hears a dog bark. She ignores it at first until she’s tackled by said dog. 

“Titus! Get off the pretty girl!” A man, presumably Titus’ owner, screamed. The black Great Dane dropped a red ball by her feet which she picked up and threw while yelling fetch. 

“I’m so sorry miss, Titus rarely acts up like that,” Titus’ owner says, sitting down next to her. 

“It’s fine I wanted to have a dog since I was young, but lived in a bakery and wasn’t allowed to,” Marinette answered closing her sketchbook. 

“My name is Damian and this,” He said, pointing at Titus. “is my faithful companion Titus. I guess I just never taught him how to interact with an angel-like girl.”

“Well I’m Marinette,” she blushed, adorably. “I’m average though. I already forgave you and Titus you don’t have to compliment me.”

“Well truth be told, I never act like this. I’m quite shocked I’m even talking to you. Most people would be gone by now,” Damian confesses. ‘Shut up before she—‘

Marinette giggles at the sight of the flustered boy. He looks hurt so she quickly says. “I’m not laughing at you you’re just adorable when you’re, what I’m assuming, is nervousness.”

“I’m sorry if this is straightforward, but would you like to grab breakfast? I know a small cafe,” Damian said. “You know as an apology for Titus’ behavior.”

“That would be nice. I don’t know anything about the city, but do you think we could stop at my hotel? I want to drop off my book,” Marinette asked, standing. ‘and grab Tikki’. 

“Where are you staying?” He asks also standing. 

“Hotel of Gotham just a five or so minute walk,” Marinette answered. 

“Of course, would you like me to walk with you?” Damian asked. 

“That would be lovely. I haven’t quite learned my way around yet,” Marinette said, walking towards the park’s entrance with Damian by her side. 

She dropped off her sketchbook, told Tikki what happened and then left with Tikki in her purse. She sees Damian still in the lobby when she got back. 

“Hey Mari, you ready?” He asked, opening the door.

“Yes of course,” she said with a smile and they headed to the cafe. 

When they got there Damian ordered for both of them, Marinette not knowing what was good or not. He had decided on waffles with strawberries and whipped cream for her. He had ordered himself black coffee and an egg sandwich with cheese and bacon. 

“Have you seriously not had waffles before?” Damian asked as she took her first bite. 

“My mama and papa owned a bakery so we usually just ate pastries,” Marinette smiles. “But this is incredibly good.”

“So you said you’re just adjusting to Gotham where’d you live before this? What made you want to live in the most dangerous city in America?” Damian asked, sipping his coffee. 

“I lived in Paris up to yesterday. I’m currently staying in the hotel till I can find an apartment. And about moving to the most dangerous city in America. I let fate lead me,” Marinette said, taking another bite. 

“Fate? But isn’t that a big decision?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow while sipping his coffee. 

“Well I guess, but I didn’t have an idea of where to go, I felt lost and I ended up here, but I was able to get a job already so fate is watching over me. What about you?” Marinette asked, taking a sip of water. 

“My mother gave me to my father at the age of ten and he lived here and we just never moved. What job did you get?” Damian asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“This nice woman, Diana, hired me to work in her boutique and she said I could start tomorrow. I’ve wanted to design since I was young,” Marinette sighs. 

“Well I’m happy for you,” Damian said as the waiter put the check on their table. Marinette tried to reach for it, but Damian grabbed it before she could grab it. 

“Nope. Remember this is an apology for Titus,” Damian said, looking down at his dog, who was sitting under the table quietly.

As they are leaving, Damian gets a call he looks down and sees Dick’s name flash across his screen. “I apologize Marinette, but I must get going. I hope I can see you again.”

Then he rushes off Titus following shortly behind. About a block and a half away he gets into a car with Dick and Alfred, who was driving.

“Good day, Young Master,” Alfred greeted as he closes the door. 

“To you as well Alfred. What do you want Grayson? I was busy,” Damian asked, glaring at his adopted brother. 

“You’re late for a mandatory meeting. Also,” Dick pauses, a smile forming on his face. “have you checked Twitter recently?”

“I knew about the meeting and I wasn’t going to be late,” Damian huffed, crossing his arms. “I haven’t checked Twitter today, why?”

“Someone posted a picture of you holding a door for a very beautiful bluenette. Jason reposted with the #DemonSpawn’sgirlfriend and now it’s trending,” Dick smirked. 

All color left Damian’s face and he whipped his phone then clicked on his Twitter. His face somehow got paler. There was a picture of him and Marinette, he was smiling at her as he held open the hotel door. 

_**@GothamOfficialNews**_

_‘Who is this mysterious girl, who somehow caught Damian Waynes’ attention. He has previously been known as the ‘Ice Prince’, but is there someone out there able to melt his heart? Who is she? We need answers!’_

_**@realJaSonToDd** _

_‘Look it: Demon Spawn got a girlfriend. They grow up so fast *wipes tear*. She’s adorable when can we, **@GraysontheDick @BruceWaynetheOffcailMan @TimDrakeConfirmed** , meet her?’ ___

____

____

_**@whyisthislife** _

_‘how come it couldn’t have been me, **@realDamianWayne? **’****_

********

********

_**@stresseyandmessy** _

_‘She’s too precious for him. also how do we know they’re dating?’_

_**@lifebevibing** _

_‘ **@stressyandmessy** did you read what posted **@realJaSonTodD**. he said gf. ‘_

_**@stressyandmessy** _

_‘ **@lifebevibing @realDamainWayne** hasn’t said anything about his mystery girl.’_

Damian felt like dying. He liked Marinette, a lot. She didn’t act weird around him, she had dreams, she didn’t throw herself at him, she likes Titus, and he hadn’t gotten her number. Wait... he hadn’t gotten her number. 

“Crap. I didn’t get her number,” he slouches in his seat. 

“Mystery girl’s?” Dick asked, looking shocked. “You spent all morning with her and you didn’t bother to get her number?”

“I didn’t think of it! I was going to ask before you called,” he puts his face in his hands. 

“Ya know you could do a Cinderella thing?” Dick suggests, scooting closer to Damian. 

“No. That would be so embarrassing. I only met her once,” he pauses, flushing as he thinks of her giggle and her deep blue eyes. “No, I couldn’t do that. She doesn’t know I’m one of Bruce Wayne’s sons. I would like to keep it that way. I don’t think she would change though.”

“Are you blushing? She must be some girl,” Dick teased. 

“Ughh you don’t need to remind me,” he sighs. 

“Well pull yourself together, we are about to arrive at the meeting,” Dick said, patting Damian’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapter's sadness. I hope you continue to read, lots of love. - Wifi


	5. Of Nicknames and Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working Marinette runs into, not literally, some special people.

Back with Marinette now in her hotel room, she decides to unpack a bit and look for an apartment offer online using the hand-me-down laptop Chloe had given her. 

After about an hour, she decides to take a break from apartment hunting and go to the grocery store even though she couldn’t exactly cook anything from her hotel room. She could at least make some good sandwiches.

When she got to the grocery store and after she had collected everything she needed which included: bread, peanut butter, jelly, chicken, lettuce, tomato, and some chips she hadn’t heard of before. The cashier looked her up and down then asked. “Are you the Ice Prince's girlfriend?”

“I’m no one's girlfriend. You must be confusing me with someone else,” she said as she paid then left. On her walk home she heard a bing: someone said they would meet with her about renting an apartment. The person was the manager of a building owned by Wayne Enterprises. They said she would like to meet Marinette at one o'clock: two hours from now. She decided on a salad for lunch because she had something so sugary for breakfast. She still wanted to keep a somewhat healthy diet.

She sits down and decides to check out what Diana recommended last night. She Googles ‘Gotham's Heroes' results immediately came up with Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and lastly a traffic light looking boy named, Robin. Seriously, who designed that outfit? If she ever met him she would have some words with him. She sighed while checking the time: twelve-thirty. She grabbed her stuff and left quickly.

“Hello my name is Marinette, I’m here to talk with,” she pauses, looking at her phone. “a Ms. Simms.”

“I’ll call her,” the receptionist said reaching then dialing on the phone. “Hello, Ms. Simms your one o’clock is here, Miss Marinette? Of course.” She hangs up then stands. “Please follow me.” They walk quietly into an office. She knocks on the door. 

“Enter,” a voice says from inside. “Hello, Marinette. My name is Sarah Simms. Please come take a seat.”

“So I recently moved here and need an apartment. I already have a way to pay for it, I got a job on Monday,” Marinette said, sitting across from Sarah. 

“Well want to visit the apartment?” Sarah asked, standing. 

“That would be lovely,” Marinette says, following. 

“So the last tenant left their stuff here which includes a fridge-freezer combo, a table, a couple of chairs, a couch, and two beds, one queen and one twin. They also left a smaller television,” she finishes, opening the door. The apartment was on the third floor with a decent view. “The rent would be six hundred a month and you would need to sign a year contract with a down payment of a hundred today.”

“This sounds almost too good to be true!” Marinette smiles after she finishes looking around the apartment she says. “Where can I sign?”

“Let’s head to my office and I’ll print the papers,” Sarah said, smiling as they left the apartment. 

After the papers were signed and money was paid, Marinette left for the hotel grabbed her stuff and checked out. She smiles for the first time in quite a while she was happy and proud of herself. 

She heard ringing as she dropped her stuff: it was Chloe. She immediately picked up. “Hey, Mar, how’s the second day of your new life,” Chloe asked, her voice crackling over the line a bit. 

“It has been pretty good. I got up early and went to a park close to the hotel I was staying at. This dog tackled me and the dog’s owner felt bad, so he took me to breakfast. His name is Damian, I really hope to see him again… crap he ran off before I could get his number,” she pauses falling on the couch. 

“Sounds like someone has a crush?” Chloe asks, Marinette can hear Chloe’s smirk through the phone. 

“I only met him once. After that, I went grocery shopping. Also, I got an apartment! Most of it is already furnished all I have to buy some basic things like pots, pans, plates, utensils, towels, and you know little things like that,” Marinette explained. 

“That’s great Mar. I’m so happy for you!” Chloe said.

“How was your day going?” Marinette asked. 

“I miss you a lot and life is quite boring without you. Lila was talking crap about you again,” Chloe answered. 

“I don’t even care at this point, as long as we know the truth. She doesn’t affect me anymore,” Marinette explained. 

“I know it just makes me angry knowing that her lies are so terrible,” Chloe sighed. 

“I know I’m sorry I’m not there, but I couldn’t stay in Paris. There is too much trauma and no family left for me,” Marinette explained. 

“Marinette I’m family. Luka, Adrien, and Kagami. We’re all your family! We all love and miss you!” Chloe exclaimed angrily, then hung up. 

Marinette sighed and plopped on the couch then turned on the small tv that was just across from her. It was some celebrity news so she changed it and watched an English cartoon instead as she checked her Twitter feed, which is still based on Paris. Chat had given the announcement of her leaving Paris, along with an announcement of no longer endorsing the Ladyblog after a post of Lila being love rivals with Ryuko for Viperon. Chat also announced that the rest of the team would continue with patrols. 

She hung out for the rest of the day making a list of things she needs to get. She would go to buy things after work tomorrow. She made herself a chicken, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. She then went to bed early so she could be on time for work which starts at seven.

When she woke up to her blaring alarm at six-twenty she put on a pink long-sleeved sweater, which she tucked into a black high waisted shirt with a belt. She paired her outfit with kitty black heels. She also put her hair up in princess bun. 

She rushed to work and arrived on time. She greets Diana and put her purse in the back. 

“Marinette in a little bit there will higher class customers in need of suits. I would appreciate it if you would measure them. They are as I said celebrities and like their privacy, please respect that,” Diana explains. Not long after Diana finished speaking a group of people walked in four of them to be exact. 

“Welcome, Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim. Damian is not with you?” Diana asks as they entered the store.

“No, he had a class this morning,” Bruce informed Diana of the changed plans.

“But it is to my understanding that he also needed a suit,” Daina states. 

“That is true, I was wondering if I could call in a favor,” he asks.

“Well, I can’t because I’m leaving to visit my family, but I’m sure I could ask my new employee, Marinette, to go take his measurements,” Diana said, looking for Marinette.

“I’m right here, Diana,” she says, exiting the back room. “I was grabbing the measuring tape, a notebook, and a pencil.”

“Oh my god! You’re Demon Spawn’s girlfriend!” Dick yells, running up to her.

“I’m no one's girlfriend,” Marinette says back then mutters in Mandarin. “Why does everyone keep asking that.”

Jason hears what she says and responds in Mandarin. “Because people saw you out--”. Dick elbowed him before he could finish not wanting to blow Damian’s secret. “We mistook you for someone else.”

“What was that for!” Jason exclaims. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Dick mutters.

“Ok so now that's over, please take the boys to the back to take their measurements,” Diana said, pointing the boys to follow her. In the back, Dick stood on a platform so Marinette could measure him.

“So Marinette,” Dick started being cut off. 

“I am pretty sure Diana didn’t say my name. How do you know me?” Marinette paused her measuring of Dick. “Would you be able to step down? I have to measure your shoulder blades.”

“I heard Diana say it,” Dick says as he stepped down. He felt her feather-light touch dance across his back as she measured him. She then stepped in front of him measuring his chest then arms. 

“How old are you and how long have you been working here?” Tim asks, staring at the petite girl while she works. 

“Ummm… today is my first day working here, but I am experienced in the fashion world. I don't want to talk about my past work because this is my new beginning and I turned eighteen about two months ago,” Marinette said, measuring her legs.

“We’re all about new beginnings, that's why Bruce adopted us,” Jason chimed in.

“They’re not pretentious like how I thought Americans would act,” Marinette mutters in French. 

“Thanks, but we’re not like most Americans,” Dick responds, looking down at the now flustered girl.

“I’m sorry to assume. In Paris, most Americans are shown as fools or snobs. I’ve only met a couple before today. How many languages do you all speak?” Marinette asked, working faster while keeping her head down.

“We all speak, English, French, Mandarin, Spanish, and Italian, but our youngest brother also speaks Slavonic and Arabic,” Tim explained.

“Ok, you’re all down Ummm… I’m sorry I never caught your names,” She speaks softly while backing up to give Dick room.

“You don't know us?” Dick asked shocked.

“Diana said you guys were celebrities, but I don’t pay attention to famous people unless they’re from the fashion industry and I haven’t exactly caught up on American celebrities yet,” Marinette explained.

“Well I’m Jason Todd-Wayne, this is my younger brother Tim Drake-Wayne, and my oldest brother Dick Grayson-Wayne,” Jason said, pointing at each of them as he talked.

“Ok, which one of you wants to go next,” Marinette asked, looking between the younger two of the trio.

“He’ll go next,” Jason said, pushing Tim forward.

“So you said you’ve only met a couple of people we know a bunch of people would you be able to tell us who you met?” Tim asked.

“The first person I met Diana she is quite nice, I don’t know much about her though. The second person I met was a guy named Damian. His dog, Titus, tackled me, so I guess he felt bad, we met at the park across from where I was staying. He wanted to make it up to me by breakfast, which was so delicious. I had waffles! I met my landlord, Sarah Simms, she seems a bit distant, but I barely know her. Then I met you guys, your dad seems cold, but you guys are quite nice,” Marinette explains as she finishes up with Tim. 

“Are you and Damian friends now? You sound quite fond of him,” Jason asks as he takes Tim’s place. 

“He ran off to take a call or something as I was going to ask for his number, it’s truly a shame he was nice,” Marinette says then blushes and looks down. “And he was handsome not going to lie.”

“Aww someone has a crush?” Dick asks. 

“I’ve only met him once, but if I ever met him again I would ask him out, he was so nice, so kind,” Marinette sighs, looking lost in thought. 

“Are we sure she’s talking about the same person?” Tim asks in Italian. “She looks smitten by him.”

“We have to get them together! She would be so good for him,” Dick answers in Italian. 

“Guys I’m pretty sure Damian doesn’t want us to interfere,” Jason responds, holding out his arms for her to measure. 

“I’m all done. I’ll go call Diana to see what she wants me to do with the measurements,” Marinette says as she gets up and leaves. 

“She’s perfect for him. Think he hasn’t dated or been open with anyone before maybe she could be a first,” Tim says still in Italian. “Also she’s adorable!”

“You guys decided to talk in Italian while she was working? She thought that you guys don’t like her and we’re going to have her be fired, but she may have been overthinking,” Bruce said, entering the measuring room. 

“Damian was nice to that girl. She likes him. He likes her!” Dick exclaims, standing up. 

“Well it’s a good thing she’s coming over tomorrow to take Damian’s measurements,” Bruce smirked. 

“She is, what time?” Jason asked. 

“You’re not to disturb them. If there’s a girl out there he won’t send off or a girl who won’t run to the hills, we have to at least try to set them up,” Bruce said. 

After Marinette left the boys she went to give the measurements to Diana. 

“Here you go,” Marinette said, cheerfully. 

“Thank you. Also tomorrow there’s one more boy’s measurement to do. Bruce said he would pay extra if you go to the manor after the boutique's closing. Would you be able to take the boy’s measurements?” Diana asks taking the notepad. 

“That will be easy, but would you be able to tell me the address?” Marinette asked, pulling out her phone ready to type the address. 

“Bruce said he would send a car,” Diana informed Marinette. “May I have your address to give to him for his driver?”

“Yes, I live in Wayne Apartments, which is ironic because you know they’re the Waynes,” Marinette said, laughing. 

“That’s so funny!” Dick said, pointing at Bruce. “You’re friends with us, the Waynes, and you live in a building he owns.”

“To be fair I’ve only been in America for three days and I already have a job and an apartment. I think that’s pretty good,” Marinette says, crossing her arms. 

“I would also say pretty lucky, Spot,” Diana says as Marinette blushes. 

"Bye Sunshine!" Dick calls as he goes to open the door.

“Thank you, guys! I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!” She waves to them as they leave. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, she designed a bit while there weren't any customers in the store. 

Diana closes her shop around seven o’clock, her business is thriving. She goes home eats some food then grabs her money to buy the stuff on the list she made earlier. She left quickly and went to the closest store. She finished shopping and when she got home put the stuff away. She then took a shower and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Just wanted to post two in one day. Thanks for all the support!


	6. Of Second Meetings and Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Damian again. Ladybug also goes out for a swing. Take a guess or just read it. Enjoy!

Marinette got up, went to work. Everything was normal a couple more customers than yesterday. Diana closed early because she was going to see family today she closed at three o’clock. After work, she headed home and ate a small snack before the driver arrived. She got into the car quietly and quickly

“Hello, Miss Marinette. I am Wayne’s butler and friend, Alfred Pennyworth,” Alfred said from the front.

“Hi, Monsieur Pennyworth. Thank you for the ride,” Marinette responded with a smile.

“It is no problem and please call me Alfred. That’s what the rest of the boys call me. Speaking of the boys, they're excited to see you again,” he said. Now ten minutes later they pull into a house, well not exactly a house but more like a mansion. The mansion was big, dark, and ominous. “Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Marinette. Please make yourself at home for the time you’re staying.”

“Thank you, Monsieur Alfred,” Marinette says, following him into the house. “Would you be able to show me where the last boy is? I’m sorry I was never told his name.”

“The young Master is this way, please follow,” Alfred said, walking down a long hallway. “Last time I saw all the boys were in the parlor. They were playing Ultimate Mega Strike Four. Have you heard of it?”

“I love that game! I grew up playing Ultimate Mega Strike Three. I also won the competition that my school participated in,” Marinette said, happily.

“Well they’re right in here,” Alred said, opening the door. “Boys, Miss Marinette is here. Damian, are you ready for your fitting?”

“Damian?” Marinette asks, looking closer at the boys. She realized it was her mystery first friend. She blushes remembering her conversation with Dick, Jason, and Todd. “You guys were with more for more than an hour yesterday and did it not cross your mind to tell me that he is your brother?”

“Nope. Did you say, Damian? Ohhhh… you mean Demon Spawn,” Jason smirked, wrapping an arm around Damian's shoulders.

“Marinette? You’re doing my measurements?” Damian said, shrugging off Jason’s arm.

“Diana asked me to come over after work, she’s visiting her family,” Marinette smiles. “You ready for me to take your measurements?”

“I’m sure he wants to give you more than just his measurements,” Dick laughs, Marinette blushes as Damian slaps him. “I meant your number, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Come one we’ll go to my room,” Damian said, grabbing her arm. He leads her to his room which is quite spacious. He stands in front of his floor length mirror. 

“You know Dick was right about one thing,” Marinette said, measure his shoulder blades lightly touching his back.

“What… what is that, Angel?” Damian asked, turning his head towards the small girl.

“Angel?” Marinette squeaks surprised by his nickname. 

“Sadly an angel without wings, but even after you got tackled by Titus you tried to pay for my meal,” he turned to look at her then leaned in a whispered. “Plus my brothers told me what you said about me.”

Marinette backs up flustered. “Well, you are incredibly nice, caring, and extremely handsome.” She says, wrapping the measuring tape around his chest to measure it, but was closer than she needed to be.

“Well what I wanted to give you the day we had breakfast was my number, but you ran off before I could give it to you,” she said, measuring his arm. 

“I wanted to give you my number as well but Dick called me to remind me about a meeting,” he said, smiling. “Angel, I was disappointed when I left you. Dick suggested to do a modern Cinderella, but I was embarrassed, especially after what Jason posted.”

“What did Jason post?” Marinette asked, backing up so she could see his whole face. 

“You didn’t see the picture? Oh right, you probably haven’t gotten into Gotham news yet,” Damian said. “He posted a picture of me holding a door open for you.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Marinette asked. 

“Well I’m famous because of my father and I’m seen as the ‘Ice Prince’ of Gotham because I’m cold to most people,” Damian explained. 

“That’s what the guy at the grocery store meant,” Marinette realized. “I finished measuring you. I guess I should be going.” 

“I overheard what you told Alfred in the hall, do you want to play Ultimate Mecha Strike and maybe stay for dinner? Umm… my brothers like having you around as do I,” Damian offered, grabbing one of her petite hands.

“That would be wonderful by the way can I see your phone before I forget?” Marinette asks. He gives her his phone, she types her number in once she hands it back he names her contact Angel. She gives him her phone so she can put his number in. 

They walk out and join the rest of the boys, when they got there Dick was facing off against Tim. After a few minutes, Tim’s character died and Dick celebrates. 

“Ok Dick, I’m going to beat you, but don’t be salty when you lose,” Marinette said, taking Tim’s controller then sits down next to Damian. 

“Sunshine not gonna lie, I feel as though I’m being threatened by a cupcake because those are some bold words coming from such a small person,” Dick says, nonchalantly. 

She doesn’t respond, but once the game starts she knows that Dick knows he’s about to lose. She’s better at the game than the boys thought she would be. Dick was super salty after he lost to Marinette; he had given up playing against her after his third loss. 

“Damian where’d you find your girlfriend?” Tim asks, shocked that someone had beaten Dick. 

“First off, she’s not my girlfriend. Secondly, she’s from Paris,” Damian smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“Sure, you’re not dating at all,” Jason sarcastically replied with an eye-roll. 

Marinette’s phone ringing interrupted Damian before he could respond. She smiles widely; Adrien was video calling her. 

“Do you guys mind?” Marinette asks. 

“Nope, not a problem. You can answer it right here if you want,” Jason said. 

“Cool thanks guy,” Marinette smiles, brightly. 

“Buginette! You promised to call!” Adrien exclaimed, putting his face super close to the camera. 

“I had work today and yesterday. Plus you had school and countless other activities Gabriel has you doing,” Marinette justifies her actions. 

“Mar calm down I’m messing,” Adrien laughs but stops hearing the game. “Are you playing Ultimate Mecha Strike without me!? Mewouch Buginette you wound me.”

“Calm down I was just kicking Dick’s butt,” Marinette laughs. 

“This literally ray of sunshine killed me three times,” Dick cries, pushing his way into the frame. 

“So this is one of my best friends and part of my family, his name is Adrien Agreste. This is Dick Grayson,” Marinette introduces. 

“Take care of my Buginette,” Adrien says with a wave. 

“I’ll take care of the literal sunshine that stumbled into all of our lives,” Dick smiles back as Tim and Jason come up behind the couch. Marinette moves her hand back so everyone, including Damian, is in the frame. 

“Oh my gosh! Bug is that the boy you told Chloe about!” Adrien screamed, trying to point towards Damian, who still has his arm wrapped around her. Tim and Jason sat back down and Dick moved back to play more games. 

“Chaton! Aren’t you and Kagami supposed to be at a match it is Thursday night,” Marinette asks, looking at the time: five. 

“Bug it’s already eleven here,” Adrien yawns falling onto his bed. 

“That’s why I’m so tired,” Marinette yawns also. 

“You should come home soon,” Adrien complains. 

“I haven’t even been gone a week and while I’m there I don’t want to be someone I’m not,” Marinette sighs. “I’ll probably be back for Chinese New Year though to honor my parents. I’ll let you know when I have a plan.”

“Night Mar, just know Paris isn’t as bright with you not here,” Adrien says, sadly. “Luka misses you too. Chloe was angry, but it’s because she’s just dealing with it differently.”

“I understand bye Adrien love you. Hug everyone for me,” Marinette waves. 

“Byeee!” He finishes as he hangs up. 

Marinette puts her head on Damian’s shoulder. 

“It’s good that you have supportive friends,” Damian states. 

“Ya, I miss them a lot. Chloe got angry last night and hung up on me because she doesn’t deal with her sadness by getting angry almost like a self-defense mechanism. Luka is a mellow person, but I haven’t talked to him since Monday. Kagami is lovably awkward. I think she shuts down a bit with grief,” Marinette explains. She then stands up while saying. “I think I’m going to head home in Paris, as Adrien said, it’s quite late. Luckily for me, Diana is going into work later than normal because she returning from her family.”

“Can I show you the way out?” Damian asks, standing as well.

“That would be lovely,” Marinette said then turned to look at the rest of the boys as she left. “Bye guys it was nice meeting you again.”

“Wait are you having someone drive you home?” Damian asks, catching her hand. 

“I feel like walking. It’s been two weeks since I’ve been on a nice long walk. I’ll text you when I get home,” Marinette says, hugging Damian. She then waved as she walked out. 

Once she was a good distance away from the manor she transformed. She loved the feeling of wind in her hair. She swung up to the tallest building, Wayne Enterprises, and sat on top looking over the foreign city. Not long after she looked over the city she heard footsteps land and crunch in the snow behind. 

She jumps up and is in a fighting position. “Announce yourself,” she demands. 

“I could say the same to you,” a deep voice says front the other side of the building. 

“Stop it, be nice,” another voice answers, then steps into view. “I’m Red Hood.”

“I’m Ladybug,” Marinette responds, dropping her stance. The other person steps into view. “You look like a traffic light. Seriously? Who wears yellow, green, red, and black?”

“Hey! That’s was my suit design!” Nightwing tries to defend himself. 

“How old were you when you designed it,” Marinette deadpanned. 

“Twelve,” the traffic light boy said. “Wearing this costume is a right of passage and the name is Robin. Your concept isn’t much better. Seriously a ladybug?”

“Master chose to give me this miraculous; I didn’t have a choice. But I’m quite fond of the spots thought and I’m pretty sure I needed the Tikki’s luck,” Marinette said, backing up. “Well, it was nice meeting you guys.” She then jumped off the building. Robin and Nightwing ran to the edge and saw her catch herself with her yo-yo. 

“A yo-yo? Is she an actual child?” Robin sighed. “Do we even know if she is a hero?”

“Red Robin, Ladybug is her name. Find out everything you can about her,” Nightwing states into his comm. 

They finished their patrol quickly and headed back to the manor. He received a text from his Angel that told him that she made it home fine. 

Tim has information on the hero when they made to the Batcave. “She is from Paris.”

“Was she one of the heroes that banned all supers from entering Paris?” Jason asks, pulling up a chair, he sat back facing the computer with his leg on either side. He had come to the Batcave when he had heard of the new to Gotham hero.

“Yes that was her and for good reason,” Tim says while pulling up the video. “This announcement made a little over two and a half years ago.”

A young Ladybug stood in front of Le Grand Paris Hotel while speaking into the crowd and cameras. “To all supers, we had previously reached out to, we no longer want any help from any superheroes besides the ones of either Chat Noir or my own choosing.’

“If akumatized, we don’t know how we would deal with superpowers on top of Hawkmoth’s powers. For the good of Paris do not enter here till further notice,” Chat Noir says. “Not only would the power be unbearable, but Hawkmoth would also know everything you know, including any secret identities. Thank you for all of your patients, have a good rest of your day,” he finishes before him and the young Ladybug jump off the scene.

“They look so young,” Dick says, leaning on the back of Tim’s chair.

“That’s because they were that young. Ladybug, now, couldn’t be any older than me. That means that, if Chat Noir is the same age, they started with this Hawkmoth bull when they were thirteen or fourteen. That god damn city put their faith in teenagers barely in high school,” Damian says, looking closer at the video.

“That’s not right,” Dick says, shaking his head.

“At least we had the choice, but who chooses to be a city’s only hope against the unknown?” Jason says, putting his head on his hands that were resting on the chair’s back.

“They recently defeated the terrorist, who was a miraculous holder named Hawkmoth. He had been terrorizing Paris for three years. Her partners’ names are Chat Noir, Ryuko, Viperon, and Queen Bee, they still do patrols and help with petty crimes. She had more partners, now retired never told why, but their names were Carapace and Rena Rouge, they haven’t been seen in two years. Chat Noir gave a statement earlier this week saying that Ladybug has left, but would be back sometimes or if Paris was in danger. She was last seen at a house fire of the Dupain-Cheng’s house and Bakery all people died. Only two bodies were found,” Tim summed up, looking at his brothers. 

“What’s Marinette’s last name?” Jason asked, looking at Damian. 

“Dupain-Cheng? But she said she was an only child,” Damian thought sitting down in a chair beside Tim. 

“She is by these pictures, but it says three dead,” Tim said pulling up the picture of her family standing out front of the bakery, this was back when she wore her hair in pigtails. 

“She said she didn’t want to talk about her past during the measurements,” Jason said. “Does everyone think she’s dead?”

“That’s true, right here, an article says all the Dupain-Chengs died in the fire and were buried last week Sunday,” Tim said scrolling through the article. 

“But more importantly there’s a connection between her and Ladybug. Wait… blue hair and eyes, petite figure. They were both last seen, well accounted for at the fire” Damian said. 

“They’re the same person, both from Paris and they were last seen around the same time. Both, Ladybug and Marinette, had a reason to run even if we don’t know what that reason is just yet,” Tim said. 

“Seriously, even Damian’s girlfriend is special? Why can’t we meet normal people?” Jason said, throwing up his hands and left the Batcave. 

“I’ll ask her about it next time I see her,” Damian said, leaving the Batcave as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this new chapter! I hope you like it! Tell me your thoughts, have a great 24 hrs! Lots of love. - Wifi


	7. Of Dates and Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes, they go on a date. She visits some good friends.

He texts back his Angel asking to go out this Friday night. She responded positively. He told her that he would pick her up from work. She told him not to overdo it or she wouldn’t talk to him again for a month. He promised he would try and keep it lowkey. Damian fell asleep with a smile on his face and a place in mind.

She wore a red a three-quarter sleeve dress the flows out between her elbow and wrist, the skirt is flowy and ends above the knee. She wore cute ankle boots and black tights. She grabbed her black mini purse. It was still cold, so she grabbed her navy blue winter coat has fluffy faux fur on the hood. The next day of Marinette’s work went well. 

She excitedly waits outside of Lucky Spot for Damian. She hears her phone ring, she picks it up. "Hi, Angel. I'm running a bit late. I got caught up in a bunch of traffic. I thought I would be out in time, but I'll be around ten minutes late. Can I pick you up at your apartment?" Damian asks speaking louder than need be.

"Damian, that sounds super loud are you ok? Are you safe?" Marinette asked, walking towards her apartment.

"Yes it's just traffic," Damian says. "Umm, I gotta go.."

"Oh ok," She said while hanging up. She finished walking home, texted Damian her address, and turned on the news. Robin and Red Hood were fighting Mr. Freeze. Well, they finished fighting they had Mr. Freeze in cuffs and was in the GPD's custody. Robin ran off out of view, the reporter talked about the fight when she heard a knock on her door. She got up quickly while turning off the t.v. and answered the door.

"Hey Damian," She smiles as she sees the boy, normally perfect black hair was quite messy, but handsomely messy, his green eyes sparkling in her dim lights. "Welcome to my humble abode. Would you like to take a look around?" 

"That would be lovely," Damian said, closing the door behind him.

"Just let me remind you that I've only been living here for a couple of days and not everything is decorated or how I would like it to be," Marinette explained, quickly. "This is my kitchen and living room it's an open floor plan." If you follow me this way I have what will be my sewing room once I sell this twin bed. This is my bedroom, it's a mess right now so I'm just going to close this real quick. Then the bathroom is right here."

"This is quite a nice apartment for only being here for a couple of days," Damian compliments. "It doesn't look like you have much stuff though. Did you not take any of your stuff with you? Did your family not give you any housewarming gifts?"

"I recently lost my parents, that's part of the reason I left," Marinette said her face falling a bit. "They died when our house burned down, so I started from scratch. The things I own now were either left by the last tenant left, hand-me-downs from Chloe, or things I recently bought."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, but I know you're strong. I'll be here if you need my support, Angel, as your friend or something more," Damian said, Marinette ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you, Damian. That means so much to me," Marinette said into his chest.

"You ready for dinner, Angel?" Damian asked, rubbing her back.

"Yes, just as long as it's nothing over the top as I said last night," Marinette said, looking up at the handsome boy breaking away from the hug.

"Yes, come on," Damian said as she locked the door. They walked downstairs, Damian then opens the door to his car for her. 

"So where are we going?" She says, buckling her seat belt.

"It's going to be a surprise," Damian smirked, looking forward at the road, safety first.

"Can't wait," Marinette said, looking at the window, watching the city go by. "The city is so beautiful. Oh! I forgot to ask, did you get caught up in the Mr. Freeze traffic. I saw it on the news, man it must have crazy growing up in this city."

"You saw that?" Damian asked, looking over at the beautiful girl.

"Yes, it was the traffic light boy," Marinette smirked. "and Red Hood. They took him down quite fast, but Robin left quickly after Mr. Freeze was in cuffs."

"Traffic Light Boy?" He asks, remembering what Ladybug had said the night before. He smiles, knowing that the girl he wants as his girlfriend, is even more amazing than he thought. 

Marinette blushes as she explains. "I didn't know Robin's name when I moved here, but my first impression was a traffic light. The designer in me died just a bit but since it's a right of passage, and it's quite honorable."

"We're here," Damian said, getting out of the car then he opens the door for Marinette. "Welcome to the first restaurant my father took me to when he first got custody of me from my mother."

"This looks so homey, what food do they serve," Marinette asked, taking a seat on a stool at the counter.

"Burgers, french fries, hotdogs, milkshakes, and pizza. I hated American food growing up because my mother had me on a strict diet," Damian said. "It's still not my favorite, but I want you to have the full American experience. Do you want to get a little of everything and just split it?"

"Sounds good," Marinette giggles. "So you've heard about me. What can you tell me about you?"

"I grew up with my mother Talia and my grandfather. They were big on self-defense, I spent a lot of time on learning martial arts; I have achieved many black belts. I don't want to talk about myself, I want to hear more about you," Damian said. The waitress came over and took their order.

"I started designing at a young age because I didn't want to be in my parents' bakery shadow. They were the best in Paris, but I didn't want to disappoint them if I wasn't as good as them. As a thirteen-year-old in collège, I started designing for Jagged Stone. I also was found by Gabriel Agreste after winning a competition. He then let me release my line," Marinette told him. The food had arrived and as Damian said they split everything. "So what do you want to do after you're done with school?"

"As the only true blood heir to Wayne Enterprises my brother decided that I would inherit the company, but they would always help me," Damian said, taking a bite of burger. "How do you like American food?"

"It's pretty good, but it seems super unhealthy. I think I'll stick to homemade Parisian food for a while. Next time I'll make the food," Marinette said, pulling out her wallet from her purse to pay.

"Ok you know that I am a son of one of the richest men in the world, but you insist on pay, why?" Damian asks, taking her wallet before she could pull out money.

"Because, my prince, you were first Damian, Titus' owner. The boy I first met was adorably nervous, complimented me, and insisted on paying for breakfast as a sorry for being tackled by his dog," Marinette said. "I'll pay the tip. It's a tip or all meal."

"Fine," Damian said, giving her back her wallet. He paid the part he said he would. They left and he held the restaurant door open then also opened his car door for her. Damian walked Marinette up to her apartment.

"Thank you, Damian, for walking me up to my apartment," Marinette said unlocking her door then turns toward him.

"Thank you for coming with me. You make me happy, Angel," Damian said looking down at her. Marinette leaned up and kissed his cheek. He leaned forward and whispered. "Angel, may I kiss you?"

"Prince, I thought you would never ask," Marinette leaned up and met his lips. They are incredibly soft. They broke their chaste kiss. "Goodnight my Prince."

"Wait, Angel, will you be my girlfriend?" Damian said stopping the door before she could finish closing it.

"I would love that," Marinette said hugging him. 

"Thank you, Angel, for making my life brighter," he said, kissing her head. "Good night, Marinette."

"Good night, Damian," She closes the door with a smile, she slides to the ground.

The next morning Marinette got up and put on a straight long brown with blonde highlights wig she had bought earlier that week. She put on green contacts and wore the horse miraculous. She wore an emerald green shirt and her black skater skirt, all paired with green converse. 

“Hey, Chloe,” Marinette said into her phone. “I’m about the teleport is it ok if I use your room.”

“Ya I’m here now, I’ll be waiting,” Chloe said then hung up. 

“You heard Chloe, girls,” Marinette said looking at the kwamis. “Kaaliki full gallop. Full forth!"

The portal opened and she stepped through, now standing In Chloe’s room. She detransforms and hugs her friend. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Marinette said. 

“It hasn’t been a week,” Chloe said. 

“It feels like longer though. Guess what?” Marinette said breaking the hug now looking at her friend. 

“What, you got Titus owner to be your boyfriend,” Chloe guesses, rolling her eyes. Marinette blushes. “Wait seriously? You’ve been in America for five days and you already have a boyfriend? I guess I need to come to America too. Help me pack my bags?”

“Chloe his name is Damian and he’s super sweet,” Marinette smiles. 

“Lila’s fake boyfriend’s name is also Damian,” Chloe snickers and then mimics. "Her Damiboo is so shy." They laugh together and Chloe takes a closer look at Marinette. "So who are you today?" Chloe asks

"Today I am Ann Prince, and I am here to visit my dear childhood friend, Chloe," Marinette said in a British accent, twirling.

"Hello Ann I'm happy to see you again, it has been ages," Chloe says, hugging her long lost friend. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I would love to see the friends your friends you speak so highly of. If I remember correctly Adrien and Kagami have a fencing tournament, then Kitty Section has a performance," Marinette said with a smile.

"I'll text my friends to let them know that my dear friend Ann is coming," Chloe said texting them. "Want some lunch before the tournament?"

"I woke up, got dressed and came here, so breakfast would be better," Marinette said as they leave Chloe's room.

"How about brunch?" she says closing the door. "There's a small cafe near here we can go to."

"That would be lovely," Marinette said as they walk together in sync they talk about everything they had missed. They eat eggs and benedict. They talk about their futures, how Chloe is doing in school, and most importantly Christmas. 

When they arrive they sit in the front row. They're on the quieter side careful not to draw attention to themselves. After Kagami won the girl's division she came and sat with Ann and Chloe. She smiled seeing the bluenette turned brunette. 

"Good job you guys! Hi, my name is Ann, I'm one of Chloe's childhood friends," Marinette greeted, still speaking in her British accent. 

"Hi, I am Adrien Agreste, and this is my beautiful girlfriend Kagami," Adrien said, hugging Ann.

"Hello, Ann," Kagami said also hugging her. Lila and Alya walk up to the group.

"So who is your new friend, you're all so quick to replace Marinette. What? Is she a bully too?" Aha sneers. 

"Well I am Ann Prince, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said, holding out a hand with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Ann you don't want to hang out with these people, they are bullies," Lila warned smiling.

"Lila, why are you here?" Adrien said, stepping in front of Ann.

"I came to see you of course Adrihoney! You are my boyfriend!" Lila screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lila, I've told you many times that we are not dating. I'm dating Kagami and have been for two years," Adrien said.

"We both know your father is making you date her. I'll be here for when you can finally be free from her cold claws," Lila said, walking off with Alya tailing behind her.

"Well, you guys ready to head to Kitty Section's performance?" Marinette asks.

"Sounds like a plan, Ann," Chloe said, locking elbows as they walk out of the school.

Kitty Section is playing at the TVi studio as part of a competition judged by Uncle Jagged. Apparently, he had been a bit quieter since his niece's funeral. She was excited to see her friends and her uncle even from afar. Luka won the best guitar solo, but Kitty Section did not win as a group. 

"Hi, Luka! My name is Ann and I'm an old friend of Chloe. It's nice to meet you," Marinette said still in her British accent, hugging the bluenette. "Congratulations, I loved your guitar solo! The rest of your group was pretty good." 

"Thank you, Ann, you guys ready for dinner? I’m starving," Luka said turning to the rest of the group.

"That sounds great! I haven't eaten since before the competition," Adrien said, rubbing his stomach.

They ate dinner together. They chatted and she told them the news of her and Damian. She told them about the Gotham heroes and everything in between. They told her about their Christmas plans. They smile as the pay and say goodbye. She left to go talk to Master Fu.

"Master Fu, it's good to see you, she says bowing. "I ended up in America, how are you able to get me the correct papers?"

"It's good to see you again Ms. Marinette. I like the wig and contacts a simple but good disguise," Master Fu compliments. "I just have my connections, don't worry it's nothing illegal."

The process didn't take long and soon she was heading back to Chloe's room. She opened the door to see her friends sitting down watching an anime. She sat down on the couch her friends and watch half an anime before they're interrupted by a bing.

**Prince** : Hey Angel how are you doing 

"Aww Damian is texting," Marinette said, smiling at her phone.

**Angel** : Pretty good. what've you been up to today? 

**Prince** : I had a couple of meetings today. They were boring, but I'm alive. How bout you 

**Angel** : Chloe video called me so I could watch Adrien and Kagami's tournament. Then Kagami video called me so I could watch Luka's performance. It was fun. Want to come to my apartment tomorrow for a homemade meal. 

**Prince** : I would love that 

**Angel** : Great see you, tomorrow prince 

****

****

**Prince** : It sounds like you're getting ready for bed, but do you realize it's only two o'clock. 

**Angel** : Seriously I didn't even realize it' 

**Prince** : Lost in a design? 

**Angel** : No, Adrien recommended us all a different and new anime, Sword Art Online. It's pretty good' 

**Prince** : Well I hope you enjoy it. Dick is telling me to pay attention. Bye Angel. 

**Angel** : Good luck, Prince. 

Marinette smiles, standing up while saying. "Guys. I should be going. It's already eight here, two in Gotham. I'll miss you guys, I'll be back for Chinese New Year and regular New Year." 

"Well we can't wait to see you again Ann," Adrien said, hugging the girl the rest join in the group hug. 

"Kaalki, full gallop," She transforms back into Mare. "Thank you for announcing my moving, by the way. Full forth. See you guys soon." Then she was gone. She had taken some French food she had missed a bit. She put the food in the kitchen, and grabbed her sketchbook, wanting to sketch her new found inspiration from being home. After a couple of hours of designing, and a shower she went to bed early because of jet lag sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I merged two chapters so it would be a bit longer.


	8. Of Revelations and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes back to Wayne Manor and meets someone new.

She got up the next day and went to work for the half-day of work. Diana only opens the boutique from seven to one. Marinette also asked her to stay after the store's closing to work on some design because she needs to borrow the sewing machine. She drew an off the shoulder ribbed sky blue long sleeve shirt, she sewed high waisted ripped black jeans. Diana had stayed back to check out her work and close up after she was done. She loved the outfit it was simple but nice. Luka's solo had inspired her to make the outfit and she couldn't wait to show him.

When she finished cleaning up and showing off her outfit it was three-thirty. She headed to the grocery store to pick up stuff to make Chicken Cordon Bleu Skillet. She needs to buy penne, butter, garlic, heavy cream, ham, parmesan, and chicken. Her mama used to make it for her when she was young and she hasn't had it in forever.

After she was almost done cooking, she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and saw her prince. She smiles while saying. "Hello, Prince, come on in, foods almost finished baking, only five minutes left."

"Hey, Angel," he said, kissing her cheek. "I love your outfit. Is it new?"

"Yes, I made it after work. Would you be able to set the table?" Marinette asked, holding out two plates with forks on top. 

"It would be my pleasure," Damian said taking the plates then placed them. "So what inspired you to make the outfit, was it Nightwing?"

"No, it wasn't Nightwing. I watched Luka play yesterday, he won the best guitar solo," Marinette called over her shoulder as she opened the oven, taking out the skillet.

"Luka is the bluenette, a bit older than the rest of your friends, and is in a band, right?" Damian asked, looking for cups in her cabinet. 

"Yes. I'm surprised you remember that" she said, putting the skillet on the table. "He played at Uncle Jagged's competition with his band and by himself yesterday. He won the best guitar solo."

"That's great," Damian said, pulling out her seat. 

"Thank you, such a gentleman, prince," Marinette said, serving both of them. "Bon Appetit." 

"This is delicious. Where'd you learn how to cook?" Damian asks taking another bite.

"This is the meal my mother made me when I was young. I haven't had it in forever and I wanted to give you a taste from something of my childhood," Marinette explained. They chat as they eat. When they're done eating they clean-up which ends up in a water fight after Marinette flicked water onto him as he was drying dishes.

Damian won the water battle or so he thought. He had caught her in between the sink and himself. She leaned up and kissed him, he thought he had the victory in the bag until she broke the kiss with a splash and a giggle.

"I win," She says, bopping his nose. She then walks into the living area and sits down on the couch saying. "Want to watch a movie?"

"What do you have?" Damian asked, sitting down beside her.

"My friend gave me Tangled before I left, would you like to watch it?" Marinette said, snuggling into his embrace.

"I've never seen it before," Damian said.

"Well we were making jokes about Rapunzel being Adrien due to his blonde hair and being held practically as a prisoner in his house by Gabe," Marinette said, turning on the movie.

Halfway through the movie, they both fell asleep on the couch. Marinette's alarm went off the next morning, but she didn't hear it. She didn't wake up till twenty minutes later when Damian's alarm went off. They woke up in a confused blushing mess. 

"I guess we fell asleep," Damian yawned, stretching.

Marinette checked the time cursing. "Crap, I'm almost late for work."

"Would you like me to drive you?" Damian said standing up and grabbing his keys.

"That would be wonderful. I just have to get change real quick," Marinette said, walking down the hall. She throws on one of her older Jagged Stone shirts, which was worn by Uncle Jagged, ripped jeans and converse. She put her hair up in two small buns on her head.

She runs downstairs and jumps into Damian's waiting cars. Marinette smiles. "Thank you so much for the ride."

"Thank you so much for dinner last night," Damian said, driving the car. When they got there Damian got out of the car quickly and opened the door for her. She then opened the boutique door for her. 

"Hi, Diana, sorry I'm late. I woke up late because we fell asleep watching a movie," Marinette said, walking to the back to put her stuff down.

"Hi Diana, it's been a while. How have you been?" Damian asks.

"Pretty good. Life has been easier since my little spot has entered my life," Diana said, sweeping the floor.

"Life has been brighter since my Angel has entered my life. Thank you for sending her to do my measurement," Damian said, with a smitten smile.

"What do you need me to do?" Marinette asked, emerging from the back.

"Well, the suits you took measurements for are done, why don't you go with Damian to tailor them?" Diana asks.

"I have a class right now and my brothers have work. Marinette, can I pick you up after work so you can tailor the suits?" Damian asks.

"That would be more efficient anyway. We have a couple of clients coming in today to get measurements and maybe an original design," Diana said, checking her agenda.

"Ok, Prince, I'll see you after work," Marinette said, going on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Angel," Damian said, leaving the boutique.

"So what happened to being no one's girlfriend?" Diana teased with a smirk.

"Well Damian is just so sweet and he asked me out on Friday," Marinette recalled with a smile and butterflies in her stomach. 

"You got one of the coldest people in the city to be your boyfriend and you've only been here for a week," Diana said, picking up the dust in a dustpan. "I like your shirt, but I don't recognize the artist."

"My Uncle Jagged, well-adopted uncle, he is popular in France and Western America. He gave this to me because he wanted me to fix a hole. I left it in Chloe's room for when he would be back in Paris but he didn't come back in time. I did design some of his merchandise, including this one."

"Well, that is lovely. Oh! I almost forgot to tell a customer came early this morning, she had seen you leaving in your outfit and she asked where she could find the outfit. I told her to come back later to talk to you," Diana said, excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Marinette said, folding a shirt. They work on little things until a woman walks in. "Hello welcome to Lucky Spot, I'm Marinette, how can I help?"

"Were you the one wearing that beautiful blue off the shoulder shirt yesterday?" the small redhead asked, looking Marinette up and down.

"Yes, I made it before I left the store. My friend, Luka, inspired me. So what's up?" Marinette said, stepping out from the counter.

"Could you design an outfit for my bridal shower?" she asks.

"Come to the back and I'll take your measurements and you can tell me what you're looking for," Marinette says, beckoning the woman to follow her to the back. They talk and the red-head woman, who was named Scarlette, told Marinette a blue shirt and white skirt. Marinette finished taking the measurements, she started drawing out the design.

"I'll this done at the end of the week and I'll text you the price tomorrow," Marinette said, leading Scarlette from the back. "Have a good day, I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you, Nette, have a good day," Scarlette said, leaving the shop.

"So, it sounds like that went well," Diana said, waving goodbye to a customer. 

"It went so well! I want to talk to you about the money. I'll give you a cut of it," Marinette said. "I'll pay you for the material and a bit extra."

"That sounds great. So for this upcoming week, we are closed for the day before Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve, and Christmas," Diana said, closing her agenda. "Also I just bought a new sewing machine. I want you to take the sewing machine from the back as a Christmas gift."

"Seriously! Thank you so much!" Marinette exclaimed, hugging Diana. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it you're starting your new life here in America," Diana said, breaking the hug.

The rest of the day was uneventful. At the end of the day, Marinette packed up the sewing machine and grabbed the completed suits she needs to tailor. When she was done taking the needed materials for Scarlette's outfit, a car was waiting outside, presumably to take her to the manor. Damian got out of the back and opened the door.

"Hey, Angel, I'll grab this if you open the trunk," Damian said, taking the stuff. She opened the trunk and then got in the back of the car.

"Hey, Alfred, how have you been?" Marinette asked, buckling her seat belt. Damian slid in the seat next to her, closed the door, and buckled.

"Pretty good, Miss Marinette. I'm going to make dinner when we arrive at the manor, so we can all eat when the suits are finished," Alfred explained, pulling out into the street and traffic.

"How was your day, Angel," Damian said, holding her hand.

"It was good, someone saw my outfit yesterday and commissioned me to make her a bridal shower outfit," Marinette said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Damian said, kissing her head.

"Thank you, Prince," Marinette said, hugging him.

"Angel, would you join us for Christmas?" Damian asked, kissing her hand.

"I... I would love that. I thought I was going to be alone," Marinette said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Angel I would love to spend Christmas with you. Please never cry again," he said, wiping her tears.

"Thank you so much. You are a prince," Marinette said, hiding into his shoulder.

"We've arrived Master Damian, Miss Marinette," Alfred said, pressing the button to open the gate. When they park Damian opens the car door and the manor door for her. 

"Sunshine! I didn't know you were coming today," Dick screamed, looking down on them from the stairs.

"I was asked to tailor the suits to make sure they fit fine. What are you guys wearing these for?" Marinette asked, holding them up.

"I'll go get the rest of the young masters," Alfred said, walking down the hall.

"Can I go first?" Dick asks, running downstairs three stairs at a time.

"I guess," Marinette said, turning to Damian. "Prince, you coming?"

"I'll join you in a minute. I'm going to wait for my brothers," Damian said, kissing her hand. 

"Ooooh! Prince! I prefer Demon Spawn," Dick teases as Marinette blushes. She slaps his arm and starts to walk down the hall. "Wait, you don't know where you're going!" he called after her."

"Then show me. I have to get these done," Marinette says, pausing her walking.

"Follow me. Damian we're going to be in the parlor," Dick called back over his shoulder. "So you're dating the Ice Prince."

"I don't know how he got that name, but he isn't as mean as people said. He's so sweet, kind, and such a gentleman," Marinette said, reminiscing of their time together, a smitten smile spreading across her face.

"Awww! You like him a lot!" Dick cooed, opening the door to the parlor. 

"He is my boyfriend. Would you get changed quickly so I can tailor your suit," Marinette said, handing him his suit. He left to get changed.

"Did I hear that right?" Jason exclaimed, bursting through the door. He hugged her and spun her in a circle. "You, an actual angel, is dating Demon Spawn?"

"Put me down," She giggles. Once she was safely on the ground, she confirmed what he had said.

"I'm happy for you guys," Tim said. sitting down on the couch.

"That is quite exciting," Bruce says, opening the door.

"Father, this is my girlfriend, Marinette," Damian said, introducing them. "Marinette this is my father, Bruce."

"Hell, Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you," Marinette said, sticking out a hand.

"Hello, Marinette, please just call me Bruce," He responded, shaking her hand. 

"Ok, I'm ready," Dick says, entering the room again. "Hey, Bruce. Can you believe that Demon Spawn got a girlfriend."

"I had faith in him," Bruce said, he then left the room.

"Ok, Dick stand over there and the person going next please go get changed. Dick, is there any place that is to lose?"

"Could you make the biceps a bit tighter along with the ankles," Dick asks, holding out his arms. 

She starts working immediately and she finishes what he asks quickly and precisely. Jason goes next, he asked for the shoulder to be a bit tighter, which she completed. Half-way through Tim's fitting, a bang from the door interrupted her.

"Oh my gosh! Jason wasn't lying!" a boy with black hair, and blue eyes burst in. He was wearing a red hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and red converse. He also was wearing black glasses. "I'm Jon Kent!" 

"Who?" Marinette asked, standing up.

"I'm Jon Kent, Damian's best friend, and I'm disappointed he didn't bother to tell me he got a girlfriend," Jon said, plopping down on the couch next to Damian.

"My friends are in a different country and I already told them! Do best friends have different traditions in America?" Marinette asked, sitting down on the other side of Damian.

"No," Damian said, pinching his nose. "It's just I knew he would pester me."

"Aww, I knew you loved me!" Jon said. 

"Well, I have to get back to tailoring. Damian, please go get in your suit," Marinette said, sewing the last bit of Tim's sleeve. When she was done with Tim's fitting, Damian walked in his suit. She blushes seeing him all dressed up.

"Angel, like what you see?" Damian smirks, looking at the flustered girl.

"J..Just get over her... here," Marinette stammers. "Where does it need to be tighter?"

"Just the biceps and shoulders," he said.

She starts working quickly. Her fingers dance across his arms as she sews them a bit tighter as he asked. When she was standing in front of him to sew the last part of the sleeve he leaned down and kissed her head, which made her smile.

"All done, Prince," She says smiling up at her boyfriend. She then hugs him. Little do they know Jon took a picture of that moment and sent it to Jason.

Jason immediately posted this tweet with the picture Jon took. 

**@realJaSonToDd**

_'Look at it! They're official thanks_ **@JonKent2015** _. They're adorable together. Love the Sunshine that stumbled into our lives! <3 #Daminette #DemonSpaw'sgirlfriend' ___

__"Thank you, Angel. I'm going to get changed, Alfred will be here in a couple of minutes to show you to the dining room," Damian said, leaving the room. The rest of the boys, except Jon, had left to do other things before dinner._ _

"So how'd you meet the Ice Prince, "Jon asked, turning towards her. 

"Titus tackled me when I first moved here. He then bought me breakfast to say sorry. Diana, my boss, sent me here to do Damian's measurements. Then he took me out to this small cafe the next day. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend," Marinette smiles, thinking about her boyfriend. 

"You love him don't you," Jon says, looking her in the eyes. 

"I only met him a little more than a week ago, but I really like him," Marinette said not meeting his eyes a blush spreading across her cheeks. A knock came, she and Jon stood up to follow Alfred. 

"I already knew Master Jon, was coming. I could feel it," Alfred said, opening the door to the dining room. Most of the family was already sitting down. Damian walked in behind them. 

"Sit here, Angel," He said, pulling out a seat. 

"Wait that's not fair I want to sit next to her too!" Dick said, shoving Jon out of the way. "Sorry, Jon, but I want to sit next to this Sunshine. 

"I get it," Jon shrugs sitting on the other side of Dick. "She's nice and pretty sweet." 

Dick takes out his phone to take a selfie with her. "Smile!" 

"Make sure you don't post that please," Marinette said after the selfie was taken. 

They ate dinner together in a surprisingly happy chatter. The dinner seemed so homey. "I haven't eaten a family dinner in forever. It's so nice to see you guys so close and together," She smiles, collecting plates to bring to the kitchen. 

"You don't have to clean up Angel, you're our guest," Damian says, taking the stack of dirty plates from her hands. 

"But I want to help," she says, collecting the silverware she also took the stack of plates before he could object. 

"Damian, I need to talk to you," Jon said, pulling him aside before he could follow her into the kitchen. 

"What?" He groaned as he was dragged into the hall. 

"There's something wrong about her," Jon started, Damian stiffened. "She is very injured. I saw it when she was tailoring your suit, with my x-ray vision." 

"What do you mean?" Damian asked his voice stern. 

"She has recent burns, which is normal if they were on her hands, but the scar tissue was all over her back. She has remnants of a stab wound in her side. She also has multiple broken bones that looked healed ridiculously fast," Jon explained. "I want my dad to take a look at it." 

"You will do no such thing. Here's the thing about her, she is a hero of Paris. There is only one problem there's something called Miraculous cure that heals everything. Maybe it doesn't heal everything," Damian said. 

"How'd you know?" Marinette said closing the door behind her she opened her purse. "Ya know what, I gotta get going. No one was supposed to know. Tikki, Spots on." After a flash of pink light, they heard footsteps and they look just in time to see her jumping out the closest window. 

"Marinette!" Damian screams, running toward the window she had jumped out of. "What have you done!?" 

__

__

"I was trying to help! I was worried about her well being," Jon exclaimed backing up. 

"We heard screams, what happened? Where's Marinette, she was coming out to ask if you guys wanted dessert," Jason asked bursting through the doors. 

"She's gone! Jon made her leave," Damian screamed, shoving Jon. 

"It's not my fault I was worried. She looked broken," Jon said, shoving him back. 

"I can't lose her over this! I... I really really like her. I invited her to Christmas dinner and everything," Damian said, falling to the ground. "I didn't even say good-bye. I swear, Jon if I don't see her again, you'll be answering to me." 

"I was worried about her well being--" he started. 

"But you wanted to call Clark, just freak her out more, why don't you?" Damian said, slamming the door shut 

"Damian, she told me herself she really likes you! Her face was so pink when she was talking about how much she liked you! Dude, I don't think she will leave you over this," Jon said, following him. 

"You don't know that though! I can't lose her, she makes my life brighter," Damian said through his bedroom door. He was sitting on the ground looking on his phone. He screamed Twitter was blowing up again. 

__"Jon! You sent a picture of Marinette and me to Jason!" He exclaimed, slamming open the door._ _

__"Ya, why? I couldn't believe that you were being kind and I wanted to show Jason and how'd you know?" Jon asked, backing up._ _

__"He posted that picture! The hashtags DemonSpawn'sgirlfriend and Daminette are trending!" he said._ _

__"Her face isn't in the picture," Jon reasons._ _

__"It doesn't matter look it!" Damian said, holding out his phone with Twitter opened._ _

__**@GotahmOfficialNews** _ _

_'It only makes sense that Sunshine as @realJaSonToDd put it would melt the heart of Damian Wayne a.k.a. Ice Prince and only blood heir to Bruce Wayne. Who is she? How did they meet? Does she have a cute nickname for him? These are things we need to know!'_

__"I didn't realize he was going to post it! I just wanted to show him how sweet you were being with her!" Jon reasoned. Damian slammed the door again and started punching his punching bag that his Father had added in when he turned thirteen and had to replace it when he was fifteen._ _

__Marinette arrived home at eight in the night crying, knowing that she would have to leave. No one was supposed to know about her being Ladybug because it endangers them. She decides to put on the Notebook at least they had a happy ending. It hadn't been this hard getting over Adrien, why does it hurt so much right now? 'Because you stupidly fell in love,' her mind supplied._ _

__After she finished watching the Notebook, she transforms and flies across the cold winter night. She lands on a building that isn't Wayne Enterprises and faces away from it. She sits out in the cold for a while thinking about where she could go. She was sad because she had already started building a life here and she already had to throw it away not even two weeks into it. Her thoughts were brought back to the present by the sound of feet crunching the snow behind her._ _

__**Big oof of a cliff hanger. Haven’t done one like these before, enjoy.** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the big oof of a cliff hanger won't leave you down. Idk when I'll update next, but for all your sakes, hopefully soon.


	9. Of Decisions and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, people make decisions and Marinette sees some old friends.

"Ladybug, my name is Superboy," he says as he sits beside her.

"What's up? I'm Ladybug heroine of Paris, who decided in a need for a change of scenery," she greets, her eyes never leaving the skyline.

"Nothing much just ruined my brother's relationship," he shrugs dejectedly. "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"I have to leave again. The life I've been building is going to be destroyed," she says practically emotionless.

"Why is that? If you like it shouldn't you try and fix it?" Superboy asks, looking at the poor girl.

"As guardian of the miraculous and holder of the miraculous of creation and the ladybug, anyone who isn't a miraculous holder is not allowed to know my identity. Somehow my boyfriend figured it out not even a week into our relationship. I don't want to put him in danger because I'm pretty sure I love him," Ladybug explains, standing, she heard more footsteps.

"There you are Superboy," Nightwing says, walking towards him. "Robin has calmed down and doesn't want to kill you. So you can come back to the Batcave."

"I didn't realize that Hood was going to post that," he groans, standing as well. 

"You live you learn," Nightwing shrugs. "How are you doing, Spot?"

"Tired," she replies with a yawn.

"Yeah me too. By the way LB you might want to get your injuries checked out," Superboy pointed out.

"What injuries?" she asks, confused.

"Ya know the stab wound, burns, and multiple broken bones. There are so many you shouldn't be alive," he answered.

"How can you see those?" she asks, looking to where the stab wound had been weeks ago.

"X-ray vision," he said, tapping his temple. "How are you not dead though?"

"How can you still be walking with a healing stab wound and broken bones?" Nightwing asked, sitting on the ledge, patting the area around him telling them to sit too.

"Part of my miraculous' power is Lucky Charm which is what is given to me to solve a problem. Back when I was fighting akumas I would use the Lucky Charm after the fight to fix Paris. I didn't realize my injuries would still show up, not gonna lie. During the last battle, I took a hit for my partner, Chat Noir, because he was protecting Ryuko. I got stabbed with Hawkmoth's cane, sword combo thing," she explained. "I guess the injuries are held together by magic until my body naturally heals them."

"Well, I gotta start packing, bye you guys! I wish you the best of luck with Gotham's criminals," She said, jumping off the building her yo-yo twirling.

"Packing? What did she mean by that?" Nightwing asked, standing. Jon then explained everything she had told him before he had arrived. "You know he's going to kill you."

"I figured, but I have a plan to help fix this," he said, standing before flying back to Metropolis. 

"Telling me would be helpful and you know give me and probably Robin piece of mind," Nightwing shouted after him. "Or not that's fine too." He ran back to the manor after finishing his patrol.

Marinette decides not to pack tonight and also decides to go see Chloe tomorrow. She falls asleep fast after showering. When she wakes up the next morning she texts Chloe asking if Ann can come to see her. After a positive response, she packs an overnight bag including her pajamas, an olive green light jacket, a white shirt, blue skinny jeans, and gray ankle boots. The second outfit she packed is for Christmas day, which is a red off the shoulder v-neck dress, the bottom part is flowy and reaches the knee, black tights and would wear the grey boots from her last outfit. She packed her hairbrush, toothbrush, her charger, her sketchbook, and the miracle box. After she gets dressed as Ann in her outfit Luka inspired, she transforms and teleports to Chloe's room. She continues to wear the horse miraculous as glasses so she didn't have to put them away.

"Hey, Marinette, what's up? I just saw you a couple of days ago, not that I'm complaining," Chloe said, hugging her.

"Damian found out about me being Ladybug, now I have to move again, because no one can no," Marinette said, setting her bag down. "I'm just going to stay until tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind. For Christmas Master Fu said I could stay with him."

"That's fine, but what's the matter with Damian knowing? It's a different time from when you were a hero during Hawkmoth's reign. Have you talked to him about it?" Chloe asked, rubbing her back.

"No, I was asked to spend Christmas with him, but I don't think he will want to after the exit I made," Marinette said, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think you should make any rash decisions before you talk with him," Chloe said, standing. "Want to go for a walk? I heard André's is nearby," Chloe said, leading them out of her room. They walk to the lock bridge where André's cart was set up.

"Hello girls," André greets. "I see almond for his lips and skin, mint for his piercing green eyes, and dark chocolate for his dark past and black hair, but it seems you've met him. For the young blonde--"

"No, I don't want to know," Chloe interrupts. "Can I just have dark chocolate?"

"That I can do," André says, scooping the ice-cream as they pay. "Have a good day you two."

"Let's take a selfie," Chloe says, pulling out her phone. They hold up their ice-cream with the Seine and lock on the bridge in the background. Chloe posts the picture with this caption:

'I'm here with my girl, Ann. <3\. Miss her, so glad we can spend a couple of days before Christmas. #Blessed #MakingMemories #Andrés'icecream'

**@adrienagrestebrand**

_‘Why didn’t you tell me that she was coming! And you guys got ice cream without me and_ **@Kagami.Ts** _and_ **@luka.coufaine!** _I’m hurt’_  
  
"You didn't tag me in that right?" Marinette asks, licking her ice-cream cone.

"Nah, you're dead remember?" Chloe says, brushing off her concerns.

Marinette giggles, but that is interrupted by Marinette's phone. She sees Damian's number. "I'm going to take this," shes says, answering the phone. "Hi, Damian."

"Hi, Marinette, can we talk in person?" he asked, his voice being cracked by the distance.

"I... I.. can't at the moment," Marinette said, crossing her phoneless hand in front of her.

"Ann! It's so good to see you!" came a voice.

"Marinette, who was that?" he asks.

"Ummm... that was Luke, but this isn't the best time right now," she responds, waving at Luka.

"Luka? Isn't he in Paris? Where are you?" Damian asked she could hear stuff shuffling in the background.

"I'm in Paris," she said, slowly.

"Please, Angel I'm--" the line crackled and hung up before he could say anything.

"I love you, Prince," she said, bringing the phone down from her ear with a tear forming in her eyes. She walks back to the group because Luka, Adrien, and Kagami had joined them while she was on the phone. "Hey, guys, I think I'm going to visit my parents. Luka may I borrow your hoodie, I want to be able to cover my face."

"Ya sure Bug," he said, pulling off the Jagged Stone sweatshirt. "I love the outfit you made by the way. I heard I inspired it."

"Yes, your guitar solo inspired me," She explained, the hoodie over her head. "Thank you, guys. Will I see you for dinner?"

"Yes, we decided to eat together at a small cafe called, KB Café," Chloe says, hugging her goodbye.

"See you later," She said, waving bye. 

She walks in silence to the graveyard where her parents are buried. She kneels in between her parents' grave. That is until a tap on her shoulder. Alya.

"Hi, your name is Ann, right?" Alya asked, kneeling beside her. 

"Yes," She responds politely in her practiced British accent. Even though Marinette and Alya weren't friends anymore doesn't mean she didn't feel the loss of her or maybe she just wanted to hear what Alya thought of her. "What is your name?"

"I'm Alya. I was Marinette's best friend for a long time," she answers, looking at Marinette's grave. "You're friends with Chloe, Adrien, Luka, and Kagami, right?"

"Uhh... yes. I used to be friends with her when Chloe and Marinette used to be friends as children. I miss the girl, she helped me with my bullying problem by showing me my worth," Ann explained, trying to make her feel a bit guilty.

"She was so nice to everyone, I think I lost sight of it," Alya said, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

After awhile Ann broke the silence. "Ya know, Kagami, Luka, Chloe, and Adrien, they aren't bad people. They protect people, who are family to them. Their blood family might not be the best, but who's family is, they have each other's backs. They face things together head-on," Ann explained, standing. "I wish you the best in life. I hope you can forgive yourself and move forward. I hope you find a family bond like mine someday. Goodbye." She heard Alya crying as she left. 

When she arrived at the cafe they agreed on, she took off the hoodie Luka gave her to borrow, The group arrived not too long after. They ordered the food and ate happily they talked about what they're doing tomorrow and on Christmas. Kagami and Adrien's families are spending Christmas together. Luka was leaving tomorrow to see his grandparents with his sister and mom. Chloe's mom is flying in tonight to be in Paris till New Year's. She decided to text Master Fu about staying tomorrow and Christmas so Chloe could spend more time with her family.

"You guys want to come back to the hotel to watch animes," Chloe asks, splitting the check with Adrien.

"Sounds like a plan," Adrien agrees, standing and pushing in his chair.

Once they get back to Chloe's room, Marinette takes out her contacts and takes off her wig. She wears a hoodie to bed just in case someone, like Chloe’s mother, comes in her room. They all watch anime for a while until Luka and Adrien have to leave, then put on cliche Hallmark movies. The girls fall asleep together on Chloe's couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but ngl love the next one. It should be posted sometime tomorrow, cross my fingers.


	10. Of Surprises and Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do people even read these? If you did comment "I stole the socks", I wanna know if this is worth writing each time.

The next morning they, Kagami and Marinette, leave because Audrey wants to spend the day with Chloe and since their relationship isn't the best Marinette decided to give them time. She drops her bag off at Master Fu's house, luckily for Marinette, her wig and contacts disappeared as she transforms into Ladybug around midday and sits on the very top of the Eiffel Tower. She sees Alya at the bottom of the tower, so she checks the Ladyblog

**@theLadyblog**

_'Ladybug is back in Paris! Maybe she came back for Christmas, who is she here to see? Is she here to spend it with a boyfriend, Chat Noir? or Viperon maybe'_

She sighs, shutting her yo-yo. She sits there until her stomach rumbles. She flies across the roofs to Master Fu's house. "Would you like me to cook dinner?" Marinette asks, detansforming. 

"That would be wonderful," Master Fu said, sipping his honey lemon tea. 

"I can make a quiche if that's ok," Marinette said, looking at Fu. He nods in agreement. "What type would you like?"

"Feta and spinach please," he said, taking another sip. She quickly starts making the quiche in silence. When it was done she knelt at the table with Fu. "I'm sorry that I don't celebrate Christmas."

"It's fine, Master Fu. It doesn't matter to me, at least I'm spending Christmas with someone I see as a grandfather," Marinette says, taking a bite. 

"Why are you running from your problems?" Master Fu asks.

"Damian, my recent boyfriend, found out I'm Ladybug, but I don't want him to get hurt because of me," Marinette explained, eating another bite.

"Ahhh the burden of the guardian, but Hawkmoth's reign of terror is over. You just need to be wary of your identity. If you trust this Damian then you shouldn't worry about it," Master Fu explains, taking his plate to the kitchen.

"Thank you for your wisdom master," Marinette said, placing the plate in the sink to wash later.

"I'm going to retire to my room. You may make yourself comfortable in the guest room, you know where it is," Master Fu said, sliding his door shut. After Master Fu retired from being the guardian, he sold his massage parlor and moved to a house farther from the middle of the city and changed it to be more of a traditional Chinese house. She went to her room and went to bed, feeling tired.

The next day was Christmas, she gave Master Fu the scarf she had made him. They had a nice tea together and before breakfast, she changed into her red dress, wig, and contacts, knowing that she would go visit her parents' grave later. She made pancakes, an American breakfast Dick recommended, and they ate in a happy chatter. As she was cleaning up from breakfast a knock came from outside. When she opened the door, Damian her prince stood there. 

"Marinette? Is that you?" Damian asked, stepping forward.

"Prince? Why are you here?" she asked, stepping back to let him enter.

"I asked you to spend Christmas with me didn't I and to finish what the phone cut off. Angel, I'm in love with you," Damian said, hugging her.

"Marinette, who's at the door?" Master Fu said, coming to the door.

"Master Fu, this is Damian," she said, introducing them. "Damian, this is Master Fu, he's like a grandfather to me." 

"Nice to meet you, sir," Damian said, bowing to him out of respect.

"You too, young man," he answered, bowing back.

"I was about to visit my parents, would you like to come, prince?" Marinette asks, putting on her jacket and scarf.

"That would be lovely," he said, holding out her hands.

"Bye, Master Fu, I'll see you later," Marinette said, closing the door behind her.

"So I got to know, why did you run and why are you wearing a wig and contacts? Also, why are you talking in a British accent?" Damian asks, looking her in the eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get there also right now my name is Ann," Marinette said in a British accent just like whenever she talks as Ann. "But what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to spend Christmas with your family."

"That's true but after hearing what you told Superboy, I was so angry at him. Then when you called from Paris I had to come and see you. I also had to tell you that I love you," Damian explained, kissing her head. "I flew out here last night around one. I got here this morning around eight-thirty."

"How'd you find me though, no one knows of Master Fu," Marinette asked.

"Well I heard you talk about Chloe and you mentioned she was the daughter of the mayor of Paris. I found out where she stayed and she recognized me because of your description. She told me where you were and I found the house from GPS. I didn't want you to think I didn't like you, Angel," Damian said, stopping the walk to hug her.

"Damian, my prince, I love you, but when I heard that you knew my secret I freaked out because for the longest time I had to keep my secret. If I didn't I would've had to give up Tikki. I thought the rule still applied so I ran home to get advice from Master Fu. Dami, I don't want you hurt because of me being a superhero," Marinette said into his shoulder, she then broke away from his grasp and looked up at him. "Wait you said Superboy talked to you. Why would he talked about my problem, unless he was your best friend, Traffic Light boy." She said with a smirk.

"Angel, I knew you are smart," he smirked, leaning down towards her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. After that, they walk in comfortable silence.

"We're here," She says solemnly. She then leads him to the three snow-covered graves. "This is my mama and papa and that," she points at the third grave. "is supposedly where I lay dead."

"You are perfectly alive though, how do they mess it up that bad?" Damian asks, angrily.

"I was invited to a gala as Ladybug, my parents went home partway through the gala. When they got home something caught on fire and it killed my parents, but since I was out as Ladybug and no one knew where I was they thought I was dead. They thought the fire had burned my body. I couldn't explain where I was and grief fogged my decision so I ended up playing dead," She explains, shuddering at the memory. "You ready to head back to Fu's?"

"If you are, I am," he said, taking her hand. They walk back to Master Fu's house and its twelve already by the time they arrive. 

"Master, I think I'm going to go back to Gotham," She greets with a bow. 

"I had a feeling that would happen, so I made you tea in to-go cups," Master Fu said, placing the two cups on the table. 

"Ok let me grab my stuff quick, I bet we can be there before the manor is awake," she said, walking down the hall towards the guest room.

"She realizes it's six o'clock there right and it's a seven-hour flight, right?" Damian asks, looking at the short man. 

Master Fu lets out a laugh looking up at the boy. "Who said anything about flying?" he asked.

Marinette walks back in her wig and contacts packed away and wearing glasses. She kneels and hugs Master Fu. "Damian, could you hold the cups for a minute?" She asks, he takes them and she calls Kaalki's transformation, now Mare standing in front of them, she takes a cup from his hand. "Ready?" he nods, dumbstruck. She calls full forth then looks at Master Fu. "I'll be back for Chinese New Year." She then beckons Damian to follow her. 

"Aww we didn't make it before they woke up," Marinette says, looking around the living room of Wayne Manor.

"Demon Spawn, I thought you were in Paris?" Jason says slowly, looking at the two.

"Oh, I just was," Damian said, sipping his tea. "Mar would you be able to tell Fu that his tea is great." He asks as she detransforms. 

"Of course I can," she answers, holding his hand.

"So we're not going to talk about how they just walked out of a portal from Paris?" Dick asks, sipping his coffee.

"Oh yes we will, but right now we're doing presents," Bruce said, handing out the pretty presents.

"I have presents for you guys, but they're all at my apartment. Can I give them to you the next time I see you?" Marinette asks sitting down on the couch beside Damian.

"Of course Angel, but you didn't need to get us anything," he said, kissing her head. They open all the presents. Marinette didn't receive anything but she didn't care happy enough just being in Damian's warm embrace. He rubbed small circles into her shoulder, he could not be happier than he is right now. That happiness would have lasted longer if Dick hadn't taken a picture and posted it on Twitter.

**@GraysontheDick**

' **@realDamianWayne** _thanks for not losing this Sunshine. The Angel and Prince are dating to those who couldn't figure it out. : )'_

**@GothamOfficailNews**

' **@realDamianWayne, @realJaSonToDd, @GraysontheDick @BruceWaynetheOffcailMan @TimDrakeConfirmed** _when will we get a face reveal? When will we get a name or interview? Who is she and how'd she affect the Waynes this much?'_

"Dick!" Damian screams, glaring at his brother. "Seriously another picture! You didn't get her face in it right?"

"Why does it matter if I did?" Dick challenged.

"Dick, please tell me you didn't," Marinette said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't Sunshine, but why does it matter?" Dick asks.

"Maybe some people don't want to lose their privacy," Tim tried, taking a long sip of coffee.

"That and I'm supposed to be dead," Marinette said.

"They are perfect for each other! Damian has been dead before," Jason laughed.

"What does he mean you've been dead before, prince? Marinette asked, looking at Damian.

"I got killed by my clone that my mother made of me and was revived by my grandfather in the Lazarus pool," Damian explained.

"You weren't supposed to say anything," Bruce deadpanned.

"Jason shouldn't have said I had died," Damian retorted.

"I came as soon as I saw the picture," Jon says, bursting through the parlor door.

"Thanks for blabbing, by the way, Jon," Marinette called over her shoulder.

"Oh come on! How'd you know it was me?" Jon pouts, jumping over the back of the couch to sit.

"Seriously, you're asking how I knew even though you only take off a pair of glasses. Amidtitly it took me teleporting to Paris to notice, but I did," Marinette smiled.

"One week, no not even one week of dating and she already figured it out? Where'd you find her from?" Jason asks.

"Paris," he shrugs.

"That's not true, Titus found me in Gotham Park," Marinette corrected. They had breakfast together, well lunch for Marinette, and watched Christmas movies together until a bunch of people showed up for Christmas dinner. The rest of the Kents and Diana showed up. They all ate roast beef for Christmas dinner.

"So if Jon is Superboy, that means his dad is Superman and his mom is Wonder Woman?" Marinette asks, leaning over and whispering in Damian's ear. He laughs.

"No, Superman and Wonderwoman didn't get married, but they're good friends just like the rest of the league," Damian whispered back.

"Damian, I was surprised when Jon told me that you got a girlfriend," Clark said, cutting his roast beef.

"Clark!" Lois said, elbowing his side. "But it is true, dear and such a pretty girl too." 

"Titus found her," Damian said, scooping mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"You had your dog fetch you a girl," Clark laughed.

"No, he just tackled her. Then I bought her breakfast as an apology," Damian explained, holding her hand under the table.

"Oh my gosh, it's Diana right?" Marinette whispers into his ear.

"Yes," he whispers back. 

"Care to share the secret," Dick whispered in her ear. He got throat punched for surprising her. "Sun... Sunshine, that hurt!"

"Sorry you surprised me!" she said, rubbing his back as he coughed.

"Perfect!" Lois says, clapping. "A girlfriend that's as dangerous as himself." The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch. No one else got hurt. The Kents brought apple pie with vanilla ice-cream and Diana brought cookies. Lois and Clark adore Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment "Shoelaces between my toes" if you read my notes. Hope you enjoyed reading! I'll be updating soon. Lots of Love, Wifi.


	11. Of the Past and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as the title says Marinette wakes up from a nightmare, and guess who's there to comfort her. Then they talk and stuff but you gotta read to know what they talk about.

"So how'd you get to Gotham from Paris?" Jason asks, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Oh easy the glasses, it's called a miraculous, this one is the horse miraculous that grants the power of teleportation," Marinette said, tapping her glasses. "I have a kwami named, Kaalki. The kwami that transforms me into Ladybug is Tikki the goddess of creation. My partner, Chat Noir, has the god of destruction, Plagg. We are balanced."

"Your partner, Chat Noir, is Adrien. Kagami is Ryuko. Luka is Viperon. Chloe is Queen Bee. I'm assuming at least, you don't seem like the type to pick people you don't trust," Damian asked. "But if Chat Noir is your balance does that not make you soulmates?"

"Yes and no. We're not the soulmates you might be thinking of. We are best friends platonic soulmates if you will. We are meant to be in each other's lives and we can’t live without each other," Marinette explained. 

"That makes sense, but who is Tikki and Kaalki?" Jason asks. 

Marinette lifts her hair and they fly out. "Meet Tikki and Kaalki. I have other kwamis as the guardian, but they are in the miracle box at the moment," Marinette explains, holding out their favorite food.

"Hi, guys!" Tikki chirps, landing on her head.

"Oh my gosh! They're adorable! They're so small and precious!" Dick cooed, standing up to move closer to them. 

"I can bring other ones out at different times. Kaalki is just the one I had out due to her transportation powers. I would show you Plagg, but they don't show up on camera," She explains, petting Kaalki's head.

"Miss Marinette, do you have the miraculous of the peacock? I wish to catch up with Duusuu," Alfred asks.

"You had Duusuu before she was taken?" Marinette asks, shocked.

"Ahh yes, is she alright?" Alfred asks.

"She was in the hands of an evil miraculous holder recently, Hawkmoth's partner Mayura, but I think seeing a previous holder would help. Tikki, is that true?" Marinette asks.

"That is correct Mari, it would help wit the cleansing," Tikki said. "Could you also take out Wayzz?"

"Of course I would be able to," Marinette said, standing up leaving Damian's embrace. She opens her bag and takes out the miracle box she takes out the turtle and peacock miraculous after she put the horse miraculous away. "Alfred, would you be able to wear the brooch? I wore all of them once and passed out afterward. Master Fu advised against wearing more than three. I'll need it back after."

"Of course, Miss Marinette," Alfred said, taking the brooch and pinned it to her jacket. Marinette puts on the turtle miraculous. 

"Hello Master Marinette, it's good to see you again," Wayzz greets, bowing.

"Wayzz, please call me Marinette," she answers.

"Wayzz I must speak with you," Tikki says, flying off. Alfred had already walked off to catch up with Duusuu.

"So those are some of the kwamis," Marinette said, snuggling into Damian's embrace.

"What do you mean you passed out after wearing all the miraculi?" Damian asks, kissing her head.

"During the akuma called Kwamibuster, every time Chat or I got hit we would lose our transformation. I went to Master Fu and asked to take all the miraculous so I wouldn't have to reveal my identity. I came up with this brilliantly over the top plan that worked. I'll show you the video Alya took some time. The miraculi are only supposed to be worn one at a time because of the power it holds," Marinette said.

Wayzz flew into the room saying. "But Marinette is the best guardian and holder of Tikki's miraculous that we've had and she somehow was able to pull it off."

"Diana's mother was a Ladybug," Alfred informed them, reentering the parlor.

"That's why she feels familiar," Tikki realizes, landing on Marinette's head. They all chat together, taking turns to ask questions to the kwamis. At the end of the night, Damian decides it's too late for her to go home. Damian leads Marinette to a guest room beside his room. They're standing by the door when he decides to give her the present he bought her.

"Angel, can you face the door for a moment," Damian asks. She turns away from him. He opens a small bow and takes out a necklace, a white gold infinity heart. "Can you look at me now?" She turns back around. "Beautiful," he breathed.

"The necklace?" Marinette asks her bluebell eyes sparkling.

"No, you," he leans down and kisses her softly.

"Prince, you're too nice," she said, breathlessly breaking the kiss. "Goodnight," She says, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She then entered the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She falls onto the bed lovestruck. Damina places his head on the door and happily sighs before walking to his room. She changed into her pajamas which is a Jagged Stone hoodie and leggings.

Not long after she fell asleep she woke up screaming from a nightmare. Damian rushes into the room as she is sitting up out of breath. "Angel are you ok?" he asks, sitting beside her rubbing her back.

"Ya it was just a nightmare," she whispers, into his shoulder.

"How often do you wake up to nightmares?" he asks, kissing her head.

"More often than I would like to admit," she whispers. "It has been worse since the fire."

"Want me to stay with you?" he asks.

"Please?" she asks looking up at him and blushes. "Umm... Damian, why are you shirtless?'

His face goes completely red looking down at himself. "I... I heard you scream, Ummm... kinda just ran into here, and normally I sleep shirtless," he explains. "Do you want me to grab a shirt?"

"No, please don't leave me," she says, yawning. He lays down and wraps an arm around her. She looks at his arm.

"What happened there?" she asks, tracing a scar.

"When I first moved in with my father, my mother got captured by my grandfather's successor. While father put mother into the Lazarus pool I chased after him, we got into a fight. At one point he put swords into both my arms to stop me from fighting," Damian explains, holding her closer. "Now go to sleep."

They fall asleep with her partly on top of him one hand in his hair the other over his heart. He has one arm around her, and the other hand was on top of hers. Damian didn't normally like touching but sleeping like this with Marinette. 

"Oh my gosh!" Dick whispered to Jason, peeking in the room. 

"Come on leave them alone, remember privacy?" Tim whispered, pulling both of them away from the door by their collars. "If you wake Damian wake up, he will murder you. He won't care about Father's rule." 

Damian woke up to them talking, but couldn't move to murder them due to his Angel still peacefully sleeping on him. He fell back asleep waiting for her to wake up. After an hour or two, he's woken up by Marinette moving on top of him, she was trying to get out of bed without waking him up.

"No, Angel, please don't leave," he groaned, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Dami-- Damian," she stutters, trying to wiggle out of his strong embrace. "Alfred just called us for breakfast." She finishes trying to sit up again.

"Fine, but next time we're going to stay a bit longer," he says, into her ear, his chin on her shoulder. "I... I mean if there is a next time."

She kisses his cheek. "I would love that. Maybe watching a movie of your choice next time," she smiles, getting out of bed. He quickly follows. They take a seat on stools at the island where plates of waffles sat on the counter. 

"So you wanna tell me what woke you up last night?" Damian said, pouring him and her a glass of orange juice. 

"Well I have constant nightmares over the last standoff against Hawkmoth," she explains, taking a sip of OJ.

"What about the last battle?" he asks, sitting down beside her after he put the OJ back in the fridge.

"You know how Jon saw a healing stab wound?" Marinette asks he nodded in response. "Well, I took that stab wound trying to save Adrien from falling off the Eiffel Tower, he was grabbing Kagami. While I was trying to pull them up I got stabbed, Luka then knocked into Hakwmoth knocking him off the Tower. When he was falling he somehow made it on to a lower platform and ran back to his liar near the end of his transformation," Marinette sighed, taking another bite. "My nightmare was me trying to catch you, but I couldn't catch you, then everything she had said about me was becoming true." she hisses at the mention of 

"Who is she? What could she say to make you react like this?" Damian asks, taking her hand.

"Oh... Ummm... her name is Lila Rossi but it... it.. it isn't important," she stammered, wiping a quick tear that was threatening to fall.

"Marinette, Angel, she must have hurt you in some way if you're reacting this way to here," Damian said, wiping the stray tears.

"She turned all my friends against me with her lying ways. Adrien knew the truth but couldn't truly help me in any way due to his father's overbearing nature. After he found me crying on a roof during one of our patrols, he drew the line there and helped me with Lila's antics," Marinette explained.

"What did she lie about?" Damian asks, pulling her into a hug.

"What didn't she lie about is the real question," Marinette snickers into his still shirtless chest. "She always lying about connections, she is still currently ruining my ex-classmates' lives. She fell down the stairs and said I pushed her, I got suspended. She faked a couple of different disabilities to gain the sympathy of others. She stuck the answer key to a test in my bag and framed me for cheating. Gabriel the retired Hawkmoth, has admitted to Lila willingly let herself be akumatized multiple times. She threatened me and told me she would separate me from my friends until I was all alone." He is silent, but she can feel his heart rate speed up. She looks up at him, fury was spread across his face. "Prince, please say something," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

He takes her hand and kisses her palm and says, "Angel, no one plans homicide out loud."

"You can't kill her, sadly," she said whispering the last part. "Also one more thing you should know about, apparently you adore her and you guys have had an on and off relationship from childhood," she smirks, her bluebell eyes sparkling with mischief as he gags. They finish eating breakfast together and after cleaning up Damian escorts her home. 

When she arrives home she unpacks and washes her clothes, then starts Scarlette's bridal shower outfit. She makes a cornflower blue button-up blouse and a white high skirt with white sheer fabric on the top of the solid underskirt. She sent a picture to Scarlette and let her know she could pick it up on Sunday. She also recommended pairing it with a pair of pastel pink high heels and clutch. 

Life went on, she started building a name for herself with the help of Diana under the name of Nette. She told Diana that Marinette knows that she is Wonder Woman and that she is Ladybug. Diana laughed it off saying that she knew Marinette had Tikki from the moment she entered the store, part of the reason Diana hired her so quickly. She was intrigued by the holder of creation. Damian and Marinette continued to go on dates. Damian came home with Marinette for Chinese New Year, he also wore a disguised just in case. In March, Damian asked Marinette if she would move into the manor with him, she declined because she has a year contract on her apartment and she doesn't want to mooch off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my little test in the last chapter, I know that people actually read my notes and summaries. Thanks for all the support! Tell me your thoughts on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and supporting!!


	12. Of Nette and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April vaction... does that explain enough?

In April, she picked up her friends to show them her apartment and around, Gotham with the help of Damian.

"I don't understand why we have to pick them up," Damian grumbled, walking into her apartment. 

"Oh come on," Marinette pleads, holding onto his arm. "I haven't seen them since the Chinese New Year and look on the bright side, no disguises."

"Only for you, Angel," he says, placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"Let's go! Chloe is expecting us!" She says, opening the portal. They walk through together hand in hand into Chloe's room where all her friends stood. When she saw them, she broke away from her boyfriend to hug her friends. "Guys! I missed you so much!" 

"I've missed you too Marinette," Adrien said everyone nodding in agreement.

"You all remember my boyfriend, Damian," She said, breaking the hug.

"Of course we remember Damiboo," Chloe says, mimicking Lila's obnoxious voice. Damien groaned, remembering the sausage haired girl.

They had been walking to the hotel because they were staying at Master Fu's house when Lila approached them. 

"Oh my gosh, Ann? It's so nice to see you again. Who is this handsome man?" Lila cooed, wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Hi, Lila, this is my boyfriend," Ann paused, thinking about the name that Damian had chosen then continued speaking in her practiced British accent. "Thomas."

"Hi Thomas," Lila said, attempting to be seductive. 

"Sorry, Lila, but we were going to visit my friends. Thomas is meeting them for the first time today! Bye," She said through gritted teeth as they rushed off.

"That's the girl that made your life a living hell?" Damian asks, rubbing her shoulder, Marinette responds with a nod. "She's as fake as your wig." Marinette laughs, snuggling closer into his embrace. "I'm happy you had your family to help you when I wasn't there to help you," he says, kissing her head.

They walk into the hotel to pick up Chloe, who was waiting in the lobby. They greet each other, and then they go to pick up Adrien and Kagami from their Chinese lessons. After they greet each other, they go pick up Luka from his practice with Uncle Jagged, well just Jagged now.

"Thank you, everyone, for taking care of my Angel when I couldn't," Damian says, sincerely. "Especially you Luka," he said, putting a hand on Luka’s shoulder. "You saved her life during the last stand, thank you. I'm forever indebted."

"I was doing my job by protecting my partners and best friend," Luka said. "I would do anything to protect my family."

"No, seriously, thank you," Damian said, giving Luka an awkward hug because Damian isn't good at showing emotions. 

"That was a terrible day," Marinette shuddered, remembering how Lila shamelessly attempted to flirt with Damian.

"Good thing homicide is illegal or she would be gone," Damian snickers. That earned him an elbow in the side.

"You guys ready to see Gotham," Marinette asks, grabbing one of Chloe's bags.

"I'm excited, I think I'll have some great inspiration in Gotham and hanging out with you all," Luka explains, putting his guitar on his back,

"Are we going to the manor?" Marinette asks, turning to her prince.

"Yes, Alfred already has the rooms set up, Adrien are you and Kagami sharing a room? We have other rooms if you don't want to," Damian explains.

"One room would be fine," Kagami said, grabbing Adrien's hand.

"Actually," Luka says, taking Chloe's hand. "We've been dating for a while. We didn't want to tell you guys because Chloe wanted to tell her parents before we told anyone else." A chorus of congratulations follows the announcement. "Would we be able to share a room?" Luka asks.

"Of course I'll let Pennyworth know," Damian said, texting Alfred.

"Let them know we're coming so we won't scare them like last time," Marinette asks, picturing the manor then opening the portal.

"Yes, now let's go," he says, grabbing her hand then walking into the portal. The rest of her friends following. They enter the main entrance of the manor. 

"Welcome back Miss Marinette, Master Damian. Welcome for the first time, Miss Chloe, Miss Kagami, Master Luka, and Master Adrien, the rest of the Young Masters are excited to meet Miss Marinette's family," Alfred greet. "Now if you would follow me I'll show you to your rooms." 

There was screaming coming from the parlor. "Sunshine!" came Dick's distinct scream.

"Pixi-Pop where are your friends? I want to meet them!" Jason's scream. 

"Guys let them unpack," Tim explained, as Dick and Jason burst through a set of doors. They ran up and squished her a bone-crushing hug.

"Guys! I... I can't breathe," Marinette said, trying to wiggle out of their firm grasp. 

"Sorry Mari," they say, letting her go, Dick turns to them with a smirk. "Can we see your kwamis please!?" All the kwamis, including Tikki and Kaalki, came out of hiding. 

"Don't worry you guys are free to be out in the open here," Marinette said, looking at all the gods.

"We already stocked up on the food your kwamis eat," Damian said, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"Alright let me show you to your room," Alfred said, walking down the hall pointing out the rooms as they walked passed.

"Sunshine, I'm so happy you're staying this week!" Dick says when Marinette's friends were dropping their stuff in their room.

"Well, I still have to work this week, Diana said there are commissions that need to be done, but she said that I would be able to get off early due to them being here," Marinette said.

"That makes sense," Dick said, her friends were starting to emerge from their rooms. They decided to go out for lunch at the first restaurant that Damian had taken her to. They spend the week in laughter and come back from April break with Gotham heroes' merch, and Nette originals. There was a picture of all of them wearing Nette originals with Nette in the picture wearing the only Robin hoodie she’s ever made. They were all facing the edge of the building looking at the sun setting. Most of the class was jealous due to Nette's popularity growing around the world, especially since Luka, Chloe, Kagami, and Adrien posted pictures of them wearing Nette originals. Adrien being popular for modeling still, Luka, after being dropped by Kitty Section due to Lila's lies, started a solo career later joined by Chloe with her singing, Adrien on piano, and Kagami being on drums, as an act of rebellion towards her mother, and fencing for Kagami as well. The group named, 4 Outlaws, have recorded a couple of songs and might do a small tour over summer break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, kinda a filler chapter. Trying to set up for the next couple chapter.


	13. Of Graduation and Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a field trip and people meet people. Ya know all that good stuff

Marinette started growing after her first commission with the help of Diana, Lucky Spot became a headquarters for Nette's clothes. She did originals for celebrities only really unless asked for a special event such as a wedding and only for a good price and she couldn't be swamped in commission. Bruce offered her a small part of Wayne Enterprises as a factor because she was using all earth-friendly material and was good publicity. She, at first, refused but unable to keep up with demands accepted Bruce's offer. There was a public announcement and signing of the contract between Wayne Enterprises and Nette, but being dead, she sent Diana as her representative to sign for her. She was well known throughout America and Asia with popularity moving towards Europe. She was getting better known as Nette even more popular than MDC had ever been. 

This made knowing Nette a perfect lie for Lila without Marinette around to try and expose her, little did Lila know her Castle of Lies would soon fall. That's how the announcement of a field trip to Gotham happened a couple of weeks before graduation; they were to leave the day of graduation. This is the field trip plan she had come up with before she 'died', but Lila took credit for it all because she became Class President after Marinette's death. Chloe and Adrien didn't bother to pay attention to where the group was going. They didn't realize or care where the class was going because they were leaving to go on tour from graduation. Well first they were going to visit Marinette she was going to reveal herself soon, after coming up with a cover story if she was ever asked about her 'death'.

Adrien graduated valedictorian, which Lila cried about due to it being unfair with her 'disability', Alya threw a fit for her 'bestie'. There was nothing they could change though because Gabriel would have the school board's heads. After the graduation caps been thrown and pictures had been taken, the 4 Outlaws travel to see their dear friend once again, little did they know the class would soon be following them the next day. Lila spread more lies about knowing the Wayne family and her childhood sweetheart Damian along with her best friend Nette. 

Back in Gotham with Marinette, she was getting ready for the release of the line 'Butterfly' and the gala that was to follow the next day. Her friends were coming to watch the release and they offered to model because they inspired most of the outfits. She had been spending extra time at Wayne Enterprises, one so Damian didn't murder anyone --a lot was going on-- and two to monitor the production to be released. All the outfits in the actual show were handmaid by Marinette and would be auctioned off at the end to give to a charity. 

There was a mix of excited chatter on the plan with the class."I can't wait to get that interview with your boyfriend," Alya exclaimed. oblivious to how irritated the Italian girl had become. "Also I can't believe you managed to get us a tour of Wayne Enterprises, which now includes Nette's factory, along with her fashion show AND the gala. Maybe you can get me an interview with Nette being her best friend. Also, is Damian asking you to the gala?"

"I worked extra hard to get us this trip. Something our old Class President couldn't do. I don't think my Damiboo will do an interview he is shy, so I don't know if we'll be able to see him. I don’t know if he’s taking me to the gala, he’s shy," Lila lied, crossing her arms letting a tear fall. "I still can't believe they had the nerve to tell me I am not in first class."

"Ya girl, I can't believe they would treat, Ladybug's best friend, Jagged Stone's niece, and Damian's Wayne's girlfriend that way." Alya huffed. "Hey, you should ask Damian to sue because you've been treated so badly."

"I'll ask him when I see him," Lila said, putting in headphones while thinking to herself. 'Maybe if I sleep I won't have to deal with this obnoxious girl.'

The plane ride lasted eight hours, which Lila had to listen to Alya babble, about only god know what. When they had gotten outside it was raining and the class tried to hail a taxi. 

"Lila. I thought you made plans for how we would travel," Ms. Bustier asked, trying to sound nice through gritted teeth. A car drove by and splashed Lila and Alya, the girls shrieked getting covered in the dirty street water.

"I swear I did," Lila explained, now dripping in the water she started to cry. "They must have been some mistake, they must have canceled on me."

"It's fine Lila, the hotel isn't too far right?" Alya comforted rubbing the top of her back. 

"It's about a three-mile walk from here," Lila whimpered between tears.

"We can walk, right Ms. Bustier?" Alya said, hugging the poor Italian.

"I suppose, but Lila you have to make accommodations for tomorrow's tour," Ms. Bustier said as she got the kids to follow her. 

Luka was looking out the window of the Outlaw’s limo when he saw his sister's unfortunate class. "Guys! look. Pullover," Luka said looking away from the window.

"Who's there?" Chloe asks moving towards where Luka had been looking. Before Chloe could argue with Luka's decision, he was opening the door. 

"You guys need a ride," Luka asked, looking specifically on his sister, they hadn't been on good terms since he had been kicked from Kitty Section.

"Why would we want to hang out with bullies like you!?" Alya exclaimed as Lila was about to accept the offer.

"Juleka are you staying warm and dry?" Luka asked, ignoring Alya.

"She is fine," Alya cut in again.

"It's fine Alya, they're trying to make up for their mistakes," Lila said, stepping forward with her bag following behind her.

"Ya know what," Chloe says, angrily. "We are not bullies and you're all in for a surprise."

"How many of you want a ride from us 'bullies'?" Kagami asks.

"If you're good with Adrien and Luka, you're good in my book," Juleka says, pushing past her classmates and got into the limo. Alix and Kim get in the dry limo while everyone else agreed with Lila, the liar, walk to the hotel in the cold rain. 

As the limo drove away Lila started crying, "That was supposed to be our limo, they must have bribed the company to give it to them."

"Those bastards!" Alya screamed and stormed faster towards the hotel.

Back in the limo "So you guys know the truth about Lila's lie?" Kagami asks leaning into the seat.

"Yes, we've known for a while, but couldn't do anything in school," Kim says.

"But now since we've graduated we're done putting up with her bull," Alix huffs, crossing her arms.

"Besides we know Marinette planned this trip and there's no way that we're going to let her work go to waste by Lila's lies," Juleka says, putting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"We're actually on our way to see her," Adrien says sleepily into Kagami's shoulder.

"What... What do you mean?" Kim asks sitting forwards.

"Ignore him," Kagami says, elbowing him.

"No is she alive? We thought she.... she well ya know," Alix said.

"Nah she just moved," Adrien said with a big yawn.

"Shut your boyfriend up Gami," Chloe said harshly.

"She's alive?!!" Juleka said whipping her head forward.

"You can't say anything. She came here for a reason, heck she probably forgot about your trip or she would've had Damian, her boyfriend, cancel the tours," Luka said, shaking his head.

"She's alive, but why did she leave?" Kim asks heartbroken.

"It was kind of a rash decision on her, but she is our friend and we were supporting her," Chloe explains.

"She'll probably explain everything if you run into her at the factory. If not we'll explain everything later," Luka said, looking out the window.

"Looks like this is your destination," Kagami said, looking down at her ringing phone. "Hey, Mar. Yes, we're on our way. We got stuck in traffic we'll be there soon." Luka started opening the door for the group to exit as Gami hung up. "Jagged is waiting for us. She wants to go through fittings before dinner tonight."

"Well sorry this was cut short, but we'll see you soon," Luka said through the open window after he closed the door.

"You may go," Chloe said to the driver. Luka put up the window as the small group headed into the hotel. The Outlaws decided not to tell Marinette about her class and their field trip because she didn't need any more stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading! Leave me comment I love reading them.


	14. Of Field Trips and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets her friends surprise surprise. I hope you enjoy.

The next day Tim waiting in the lobby of Wayne Enterprises because he is leading the tour of WE to a graduating French class. He hated leading tours, but the tour guide had been sick and would not be able to lead. All of his siblings were busy along with the tour guides so he was stuck in the lobby waiting for the group to arrive. As the group, he assumed he was leading arrived, he noticed immediately how a small group of three hung back from the rest and they were constantly looking around.

"Hello, are you guys the group from Dupont high school?" Tim asked he received mumbles as confirmation. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, I am your tour guide, you may refer to me as Mr. Drake. Follow me now."

The group followed mostly silent, besides an obnoxious group near the front one of the girls, probably the leader, spewing lies none stop. "So ya after the tour I'm going to see my dear Damiboo I've missed him so much! He's been dying to see me again," She said the people around her eating up the lies, everyone except for the three in the back.

"Can I get an interview with him? After Ladybug retired and Chat along with the rest of the heroes disowned my blog, I could use a pick me up," The girl with glasses pleaded. Tim scoffed, he would make sure to contact his lawyers during lunch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drake?" The purple-haired girl asked from the back, she was part of the second, smaller, group. "When will we be going to the Nette factory?"

"We'll be heading there after lunch," Tim stated before continuing to talk about everything about WE.

"So of course Jason Grayson, Tim Todd, and Dick Drake love me, ya know, Damian's brothers," the Italian girl said. 

Tim paused looked her up and down with an eye roll and a scoff said. "You couldn't even get our names right? Who the hell is Jason Grayson, Tim Todd, and Dick Drake? You come to Gotham spewing lies about the richest people in the world and expect not to get caught?"

"What.. What do you... you mean?" the girl started crying while the glasses girl patted her back.

"You know what? Whatever the old man will have a field day, later on, please follow and refrain from speaking. After this testing area we're heading to the cafeteria for lunch," Tim said with a smirk, he couldn't wait for the gala. The last bit of the tour before lunch was uneventful. 

"As you all probably know, you all signed an NDA that was built into your permission slips," people nodded along with what he said. "We're going to be heading into Nette's factories, you are not allowed to speak to any employees, take a picture, or record anything behind this door. We will find out and we here at Wayne Enterprises will sue your as--" he paused not wanting to anger the teacher. "We will sue you and your family for everything and your great-grandchildren will still be paying. Does everyone understand? Perfect!" He then opened the door leading to the factor. Everyone gaped as they looked at the workers. 

"I've known Nette for the longest time I mean we are practically sisters," came from the same girl and her squad had moved further to the back. The trio had moved to the front and was now frantically looking around. 

"You may look from up here, do not touch anything our distract anyone, you have fifteen minutes," Tim said before letting the students disperse. The trio from before approach Tim once the rest of the students had spread out. "How can I help you?"

"Do you know where Marinette is?" the boy whispers.

"We want to apologize," the pink-haired girl whispers as well.

"And we want to know why she faked her death. We're her old friends. I'm Juleka, Luka's younger sister," the purple-haired girl, Juleka, whispers.

"Why are you all whispering and I don't have any idea what you are talking about," Tim says firmly.

"They don't know she is alive and I--- um we don't want them to know. I'm Alix," the pink-haired girl says.

"I'm Kim and the Italian girl, the one who you've obviously noticed is a notorious liar, would say she faked her death for attention," Kim says."Her name is Lila Rossi and she deserves whatever is coming for her."

Tim was about to respond when he heard doors bang open on the floor. Marinette walks in on the phone with Luka, Kagami, Chloe, and a now awake Adrien following.

"Come to lunch, Nette!" Adrien complains trying to grab her arm. "Come on we've been here for almost a day and I feel like I haven't seen you at all."

"We all had dinner last night, we had a game night with Uncle Jagged, and I did your fittings. I'm trying to run a company near a deadline. We'll all go to the Italian place after I finish this phone call and check on the floor," Marinette said, continuing her conversation. She was wearing a white sweater, black jeans, black heels, and red movie star lipstick. Jagged had been so happy when she had called him and told him that she was, in fact, alive, but had just moved. She also told him that she couldn’t be revealed as alive. She explained everything to her Uncle Jagged and he frankly pissed by what had pushed her to stay 'dead'.

"We can't let them see her," Juleka says pleadingly.

"Ok everyone Nette has official business here and everyone must be moving. Which concludes our tour, now please follow me," Tim says trying to get everyone moving.

"But Mr. Drake I'm sure Nette wouldn't mind if her best friend was here," Alya called, trying to get Nette's attention and trying to get a good look at her, but her back was to the group. All they saw was long dark hair, surrounded by familiar heads. "Wait! Those are our friends down there." She screamed as the door was closed. That concluded the tour.

"Did you guys hear something?" Marinette asked as she hung up.

"Maybe some dreams shattering, but nothing else," Chloe snickered, looking to where the group had been.

"Okay then... I'm going to talk to floor manager then we'll meet Dami for lunch," she said, walking away from her friends her heels-clicking as she walked.

After a couple of minutes, they headed out the front of Wayne Enterprises as a group slowly loaded themselves onto a bus.

"Hey, Tim!" Marinette greeted as the student, with an almost familiar-looking outfit, got onto the bus. "You finish a tour?"

"Ya and we gotta talk as soon as possible, you guys heading to lunch?" he asked as he watched the bus drive away. 

"Ya, we're meeting up with Damian, do you want to join us?" Marinette asks, heading towards the Outlaw's limo following her friends. 

"Sounds great and I can tell you what happened," Tim said, getting in the limo after Marinette and her friends.

At the restaurant, Damian had already been waiting. "Sorry it took so long my Prince, I got held up in the factory," Marinette explained giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ewww get a room," Adrien whined, earning himself an elbow from Gami, as he sat down.

"It's fine Angel," Damian said, pulling out Mari's chair.

"So Luka I met your sister today," Tim said nonchalantly, looking over the menu.

"I was afraid that was going to happen," Luka sighed.

"Your sister is in Gotham and you, Tim, somehow just so happened to meet her," Marinette deadpanned then gasped. "Your tour. Our field trip."

"Explain, Drake," Damian demanded, rubbing his Angel's shoulder.

"They had a tour of Wayne Enterprises today," Tim started but Marinette cut in.

"That I had planned while I was still class president. I thought they were just going to throw out the plan altogether," Marinette said, putting her head on the table.

"We weren't going to say anything when we saw them yesterday because we didn't want to stress you out anymore," Adrien said.

"By the way, we're suing Lila and the glasses girl. I looked into 'Alya' on the way over here and it looks like she could be sued for defamation," Tim said, sipping his water. "There were three who wanted to apologize, Juleka, Alix, and Kim, but we left so the rest wouldn't see you."

"I'm sorry this is too much to take in, whatever you want it's on me. I'm going to clear my head," Marinette said, getting up.

"Angel at least take my jacket it’s windy out today," Damian said, standing as well. 

"Thank you, Damian," She said, putting it on. She then kissed him before leaving.

She transformed into Ladybug and sat on top of a smaller building, closer to the outskirts of Gotham. She dropped down in an alley and detransformed back into Marinette to give Tikki a break. She walks while wearing Damian's oversized jacket that covered most of her form. She is now regretting that she wore heels.

"Marinette?" came a soft, recognizable, murmur. She froze.

"Juleka?" she asks, turning to see the purple-haired girl.

"Can we talk?" she asks, slowly moving closer to Marinette.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Marinette asks, looking there girl up and down.

"No, but can I bring Kim and Alix. They miss you," Juleka asks, looking at her feet.

"Yes, I'll meet you at that cafe in ten minutes," Marinette says, pointing at a building down the street.

"Thank you so much, Mari, see you soon," Juleka says running to get her friends. Marinette shakes her head and walks to the cafe. Since she left before she could order and eat lunch she ordered a salad and latte. After she had gotten her drink, her old friends walked in and out of breath.

"Dudette... ten minutes... was not... enough time," Alix said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys would have to run," Marinette said, hailing over the waitress. "Please four water and three menus. Please take a seat."

After the three had caught their breath and ordered, they just stared at her. "We went to your funeral," Alix said slowly in disbelief.

"I know, I was there," Marinette said, taking a bite of her food.

"You were there!? We thought you were dead. How'd we not see you?"

In perfect Mandarian she responded, "I was in disguise as Bridgette." Then translated what she had said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Kim says.

"But what doesn't make sense is why? Why all of this in general?" Alix asks, gulping down more water.

"I had no one left in Paris," Marinette explains, waiting for more questions and accusations, she had prepared for this though.

"What about us and everyone else?" Kim asks, looking hurt.

"I was abandoned by everyone I thought cared about me. With my parents gone I didn't need to be in Paris anymore. I was free of everything holding me back," Marinette explains.

"That's fair. I'm sorry, we shouldn't have turned our backs on you," Kim apologizes sincerely.

"We should have known that you wouldn't have done any of that," Alix agrees.

"That wasn't fair of us to accuse of that. We should have trusted our 'Everyday Ladybug'," Juleka said with a sad smile.

"I'm happy you have come to senses, and I forgive you. You went way out of your way to make amends and I learned from people I care deeply about that people are not supposed to hold onto troubles of the past. I forgive you three, I may be able to forgive Alya too, maybe I don't know, but everyone else is going to be a no go," Marinette says, sipping her water.

"Why would you forgive Alya of all people?" Alix asks with a scoff.

"I'll have to explain another story, I was also in Paris as Chloe's childhood friend, Ann, you might have met me. I was visiting my parents' graves, and I guess my own grave when Alya found me there it was before Christmas. She said how she lost sight of how nice I had been and how'd she lost me as a friend," Marinette sighed. "I don't know how she's been, but I might forgive her if she apologizes. Enjoy Lunch-- Dinner? Well, whatever it is, it's on me." she finished, paid the tab then she was gone.

"Everyone is going to see her tomorrow at the fashion show and they will all know the truth, will she be able to explain her actions," Kim asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left my dudes, it has been a great ride. I hope you enjoy the rest!! Please leave comments and kudos, I love hearing your feedback.


	15. Of Lawsuits and Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as the title says, this is the last chapter.

All rows of chairs are now full and the room has reached the max amount of people, all waiting in anticipation for the reveal of Nette's line. Among the sea of people was Marinette's old classmates as the fashion show starts the lights dim and the music starts. The models file out onto the stage showing off Nette's designs. Lila whispers to her 'friends' that she helped inspire the designs. Lila told them how Nette wanted her to model, but since she was in Paris Nette was unable to get Lila the correct fit. At the end of the fashion show, Nette came out wearing a sleeveless navy dress with a layered skirt that ended above the knee in the front and swept the floor in the back, she wore a matching navy blue mask.

"Tomorrow at the gala, I will reveal myself. I want to thank my business partners Bruce Wayne and Daina Prince for helping me get on my feet after my move. I want to thank my best friends Chloe, Luka, Adrien, and Kagami for supporting me," she says then turns to her right where Damian stood. "and lastly for my prince and my love, Damian he so nice, sweet, and caring. He gives me inspiration and motivation, as cliche as it is, to make my dreams come true." They then kiss as the crowd lets out a coo. 

At the hotel after the fashion show, Lila cried all the way back to the hotel. "I can't believe she didn't even mention me. She stole my boyfriend I thought we were best friends."

"Don't worry I'll post everything on my blog and she'll pay for what she did to you," Alya reassured pulling out her computer to type up an angry post. As soon as Alya posted the article it was flagged by the Batcave computer. The family and the Outlaws went out to a private restaurant to avoid the public eye and enjoy a celebratory meal.

"Hey Brucie, I got a notification from the 'Ladyblog' an article was posted not to long ago called 'Nette and why you should hate her!' it looks quite long," Tim says looking up from his phone.

"Alya what did you do this time?" Marinette says, shaking her head.

"She wrote about how Nette 'stole Lila Rossi's boyfriend' and her designs. She also says that 'Lila did not get the recognition she deserves because she was the one that helped Nette get her break'. Man what a load of bull," Jason says, reading off Tim's phone.

"She's going to be in for a treat tomorrow at the gala," Dick smirks.

"I have an idea, but we won't do anything without Father's and Marinette's approval," Damian smirks.

"Alya Cesiare and Lila Rossi are going to be sued because on top of defamation. Ms. Cesaire took pictures during the fashion shows, which was against the rules and part of the permission slip they signed, their NDA," Bruce said.

"Any way we can help?" Adrien said.

"Here is the plan," Damian said with a smirk. He then proceeds to tell his devious idea, everyone, smiling as he explained. Marinette agreed, smiling. 

"Lila is going to get what she deserves. Her castle of lies will finally fall and I will get to witness it," Marinette says as they leave the restaurant and get in the car.

The manor is decorated nicely in honor of the revelation of Nette. The crowd roars get louder as the top of the stairs gets brighter. A voice, Nette's voice, comes throughout the ballroom. "Lila Rossi, please come to the top of the stairs."

"Oh, my god girl! It's happening I knew you would make amends with Nette," Alya says excitedly pushing her friend to the stairs.

When Lila made it to the top she shrunk, she had no idea why she was up there and really didn't want to find out. Then Nette spoke again. "So today I'm here to reveal myself and I thought I would rid myself of part of my past in the process,." Doors open as she said this. She walks in wearing a sparkling silver spaghetti strap dress that touches the ground and a slit that goes up to her knee her hair was curled at the side part. "Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I am done with Lila's lie."

"You... but.. you're dead! I got rid of you, I took over the classroom and the dimwits you called friends," Lila sneers.

"Oh and welcome my boyfriend, Damian," Marinette smirks, looking at the Italian girl. "Uncle Jagged has never met you, Prince Ali has no idea who you are, and Clara Nightengal never stole moves from you." As their names are said they come in through the door.

"Who owns a cat? I'm deathly allergic to them and would never own one and you have my lawyer will be in contact," Jagged says then walks down the stairs.

"I've only heard of this 'Lila Rossi' through an old friend, but whatever she said was not the truth. My lawyer will also be in contact," Prince Ali said then walked downstairs and joined the crowd.

"I would never steal moves, especially from someone who hurt my cousin so bad and you know the drill, my lawyers will be in contact," Clara said, following Uncle Jagged. Lila ran out of the doors and outside, back to the hotel. The whole thing was broadcast over international television, everyone had been waiting to see the introduction of Nette.

"The truth is I've never loved anyone besides Marinette, my Angel, and if you sausage-haired girl knew anything, I didn't spend my childhood with my father. The Waynes' lawyers will be in contact," Damian said, holding out an arm for Marinette to hold onto. They head to the side of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance, my angel?" 

"I thought you would never ask," Marinette said, grabbing his hand and heading out to the middle of the dance floor. Alya broke their peaceful moment as soon as the music had ended.

"Girl what the hell! Why would you say all that stuff about Lila? Why are you sleeping with Lila's boyfriend?" Alya sneers, grabbing her arm.

"I thought I could forgive you if you would have apologized but even now you accuse me. After her lies had been exposed, you still side with her, but I'm done with you," Marinette says, turning her back to her past life. The gala went on and when Lois Lane approached her in hopes of an interview she gladly agreed.

"So this 'Lila Rossi' said you were dead what's that all about?" Lois asked. They were sitting at a table with Damian beside her. 

"Back when I lived in Paris, my house burned down and my parents died in the fire, leaving me an orphan. Everyone thought I was dead so I stayed with Chloe until they got me the stuff from my parents. Truly my decision to remain dead was a rash decision, but I don't regret it. I bought the cheapest ticket, which happened to be to Gotham and I got a job and rented an apartment, I started a new life," Marinette explained.

"Why did you stay dead though, you must have hurt a lot of people?" Lois asks, sipping champagne.

"My classmates hate me because of Lila and her lies. I graduated in November and the only reason I was still in school was to be class president. I had been considering moving, but never actually went through with it because my parents were still in Paris. I decided since they were no longer with me, I would start a new life. The people who cared about me knew I was alive. I kept in touch with them because they're family in everything but blood and I couldn't love them more," Marinette said, taking a sip of water. 

"I am incredibly happy that she moved to Gotham. She makes my days brighter and I don't want that to stop," Damian said with a smile. 

"Thanks, Lois, have a great rest of your night, enjoy the gala," Marinette says, standing. As she was leaving the table Ms. Bustier approaches her. "Caline."

"Marinette, what happened to the need for Marinettes in the world? What you did Lila was not a good example," She says, sternly.

"You have no control over me," Marinette responds, crossing her arms.

"From what I have heard you are the worst teacher out there, you let the bullies continue their ways while you shut up the victims and tell them to 'set a better example', but Caline that is not how life works. I'll be contacting the school on an expulsion with no proof, good day," Damian says. They spend the rest of the night together with a few interruptions from Damian's family and Marinette's friends.

"Can we go to the rose gardens for some privacy?" Damian asks shifting his weight from foot to foot. Marinette had been talking to Gabriel, they had been talking about how he knew she was alive because she is Ladybug, and how he's proud of how his apprentice had turned out.

"Sure, excuse me Gabriel, have a good rest of the night," Marinette said holding Damian's hand. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Angel, you didn't run for the hills the moment you met me even after Titus tackled you. Even after you knew that I am a Wayne you did not once use that to your advantage, you still tried to pay for dinner. You make my life brighter and in all honesty, I never want it to stop Angel," Damian says, kneeling while taking a ring box out of his pocket. She gasps, putting her hands to her cheek. "My Angel, my love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Damian! oh my god yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Marinette says, leaning down to kiss him. "You make me so happy Prince. I came to you broken in need of a new life and you helped me build one, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." They kiss and he puts the ring on her finger. The ring matches her necklace, white gold with one good size diamond and two smaller ones beside it. 

"You couldn't have waited until next week!?" Dick complains coming out of a bush. "Now I owe Alfred two hundred dollars."

"You just shouldn't have made a bet against Alfred, he always wins. He knows all," Jason said, following Dick.

"Seriously, I couldn't propose to my girlfriend, now fiance, without you guys here?" Damian asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Five years from now you'll thank us. We got everything on camera for you!" Jason smirked, throwing an arm around Damian's shoulder.

"None of those pictures are going on Twitter, right?" Damian asks, shrugging off Jason's arm.

"Sorry Demon Spawn, they're already posted," Dick says, showing them his phone.

'@GraysontheDick

Look how cute, we're getting a new Wayne to the family! They just got engaged! Welcome, Sunshine!'

That was posted with a picture of Damian on one knee holding out the open ring box, and Marinette having her hands on her face.

"Seriously!? We haven't even been engaged for five minutes and the whole world knows!" Damian says, getting ready to strangle his brother.

"Marinette! Let me see your ring!" Chloe's voice came from the entrance of the garden.

"Run!" Marinette screamed, grabbing Damian's hand. "We'll go to my place!"

Now three years later, Lila is in jail for working with terrorists, Alya and Lila are knee-deep in lawsuits. Adrien and Kagami got married by the end of the year. They now have one son, and Kagami is pregnant with their daughter. Luka and Chloe married the following summer. Chloe and Luka had twins, and Chloe said she is never having another little devil, but she loves them with all her heart. Damian and Marinette got married in the spring after they got engaged. They also had twins, one boy, one girl, and Marinette is pregnant with a third. Damian and Marinette moved into a house on the outskirts of Gotham, and hung up superheroing for now, maybe when their children are a bit older they’ll go back to heroine business. Marinette's business is booming and now has a section for children and babies. Damian took over Wayne Enterprises because Bruce decided to explore the world with his immense wealth. Adrien, Luka, Kagami, and Chloe come and visit frequently from New York, they moved there for their band and just fell in love. Marinette leaving the ashes from her past life was a brilliant new start for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story, once again thanks to @legendaryhumanskeletonkid for permission to their prompt. Thank you for sticking through my story. Send me asks!! Also leave comments, I love reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, there will be more chapters *cough unlike my other stories cough*. Go find me on Tumblr @loveswife. (Btw don't know what to tag if you could help me out. Much appreciated!!)


End file.
